Amores de Verão
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Muitas surpresas esperam os Marotos quando eles resolvem viajar para a costa brasileira[Floripa!], inclusive uma certa ruivinha. Entre dias passados na praia e noites em festa, descobrirão o verdadeiro amor. COMPLETA!
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: Os Marotos e Lílian Evans não me pertencem(quem dera pertencessem), mas sim à nossa querida titia JK. **

**N/A: Antes de tudo, eu só queria avisar que esta fic, apesar de ser dos Marotos, é mais ou menos como se fosse nos dias de hoje. Porque, entendam meu lado, já é difícil escrever sobre as férias de pessoas(personagens) que você não conhece, num lugar para o qual você só viajou duas vezes, e ainda tem que escrever numa época em que você nem era nascida e não sabe nada sobre ela, e provavelmente quando a maior parte das coisas que conhece ainda não existiam. Espero que compreendam.**

Sinopse: Muitas surpresas esperam os Marotos quando eles resolvem viajar para a costa brasileira, inclusive uma certa ruivinha. Entre dias passados na praia e noites em festa, descobrirão o verdadeiro amor. Introdução 

Aquela era uma manhã ensolarada. Enquanto o sol brilhava com toda a força no céu azul e sem absolutamente uma nuvem, quatro garotos conversavam animados na casa Lupin:

E aí, tudo pronto pra nossa viagem? – perguntou Tiago Potter.

Claro! Trouxe tudo o que preciso nas minhas malas! – falou Sirius Black, indicando com o dedo as duas enormes malas às suas costas.

Almofadinhas, sinceramente, por que você precisa de tudo isso? Parece até mulher... – falou Pedro Pettigrew, sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Sirius.

Pois saiba você, Rabicho, que para se conquistar uma garota, é preciso muita coisa. – falou Sirius, inflando o peito.

É mesmo? Como o que? – perguntou Remo Lupin, falsamente interessado.

Bom...- desconcertou-se o garoto – Ah, você sabe, Aluado, não enche!

Tá, gente, chega disso. Acho melhor irmos - interrompeu Tiago.

Como chegaremos até lá, Remo? Afinal, é do outro lado do oceano...

Pra onde mesmo nós vamos? – perguntou Pedro, pela milésima vez.

FLORIANÓPOLIS, Pedro! Quantas vezes teremos que repetir? – falaram os três em uníssono, fazendo Pedro se encolher.

Mas onde fica?

No Brasil, na América do Sul, no continente Americano, planeta Terra, sistema solar, gravou agora? – falou Sirius impacientemente.

Tá bom, tá bom, não precisa estressar!

Continuando... Pra nossa sorte, apesar de o Brasil ser um país tropical e lá fazer calor todo o tempo, a casa em que ficaremos tem uma lareira decorativa. Meu pai mandou instalar uma linha temporária de flu para chegarmos até lá, então andem logo, senão perderemos toda a diversão, o fuso horário é bem diferente. – explicou Remo, enquanto ele e seus amigos pegavam suas malas e se dirigiam à lareira.

Os Marotos. É o grupo que esses quatro amigos formam na escola onde estudam: a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Tiago Potter, alto, forte, cabelos negros e extremamente arrepiados, que não se assentam nunca, e olhos castanho-esverdeados. Popular, extrovertido, engraçado e bagunceiro, um dos garotos mais desejado de Hogwarts, juntamente com Sirius.

Sirius Black, alto e forte como Tiago, resultado que conseguiram com anos de quadribol, possui cabelos negros caindo-lhe aos olhos à altura dos ombros e olhos negros penetrantes. Popular, engraçado, brincalhão, bagunceiro e conquistador, também muito desejado pelas garotas.

Remo Lupin, alto, cabelos castanho-claros à altura do ombro, olhos amendoados e profundos. Doce, engraçado, popular, estudioso e até um pouco tímido, Remo faz mais o tipo das românticas.

Pedro Pettigrew, altura média, um pouco gordinho, cabelos claros, olhos negros. É engraçado, comilão e admirador oficial de Sirius e Tiago. Pedro não é tão competido pelas garotas como os amigos, porém não foge tanto ao padrão dos marotos.

Esse grupo inseparável havia concluído seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Mais um ano de brincadeiras, encontros com inúmeras garotas, dores de cabeça para o zelador... Iriam passar suas últimas semanas de férias em uma linda praia no litoral brasileiro. Estavam ansiosos para entrar naquele clima paradisíaco numa praia ensolarada cheia de garotas de biquíni... Mas um deles sentia falta de uma garota. Tiago gostava de Lílian Evans desde seu quarto ano estudando juntos, porém, sempre que este a convidava para sair, ela recusava friamente, dizendo que não se interessava por ele e também não queria simplesmente ser mais uma garota em sua enorme lista.

**N/A: Bom, eu escrevi essa fic pro maraudersfest, um festival de fics que estava tendo mas foi cancelado. Quando cancelaram o festival, eu já tinha acabado de escreve-la, então provavelmente não vou atrasar a postagem por falta de tempo para escrever. Algumas idéias foram da FlavinhaGreeneye, minha beta querida e que sempre me ajuda tanto e até atende a domicílio(te amo, flavinha!). Eu espero que vocês gostem da fic. Essa é só a introdução. Uma introdução minúscula, é verdade, mas relaxem. Se gostarem, por favor, deixem reviews! É muito chato quando as pessoas que lêem e gostam não comentam, mas posso perdoar essas pessoas em troca de reviews, fechado? xDD**

**Então é só isso mesmo. Me digam se gostaram, hein! A capa, se alguém quiser ver, está no meu profile.**

**Bjinhos!**


	2. Encontro Inesperado

Capítulo 1

Ainda pensando nela, Tiago pegou o pote cheio de pó de flu próximo à lareira e estendeu-o a Remo, que encheu sua mão, pegando sua mala e entrando na lareira. Um a um, foram chegando na linda casa onde ficariam hospedados por quinze dias. Quando todos chegaram, fizeram um breve reconhecimento na casa: no primeiro andar havia a sala de jantar, a cozinha, a sala de estar e a sala de TV (onde pararam por um bom tempo enquanto Remo, o único que fazia Estudo dos Trouxas, explicava o que era um televisão e como funcionava). No segundo andar havia cinco quartos: A suíte do casal amigo dos Lupin, o quarto da filha mais nova do casal, o quarto do filho no meio, o quarto da filha mais velha, e o quarto de hóspedes, onde estranharam ao ver que lá havia quatro camas. Olharam para Remo curiosos, enquanto este se apressava a explicar:

Ah, é verdade! Teremos que dividir este quarto assim como em Hogwarts, pois meu pai, por educação, decidiu que não devemos usar os quartos dos donos da casa, que estão viajando... Então, se alguém quiser trazer alguma garota, teremos que usar o sistema da meia no trinco – completou, olhando para Sirius.

Tudo bem, então, vamos nos acomodar e nos trocar logo para ir à praia... – Pedro falou, ansioso.

Os garotos guardaram suas malas nos armários do quarto, e, um por um, foram trocando sua roupa - que já os fazia suar - por suas roupas de banho.

Saíram da casa, que por fora era verde e tinha um formato bem moderno, e foram andando em direção à praia. A casa em que estavam era a última da rua, portanto a mais perto da praia – bastava atravessar um calçadão onde as pessoas caminhavam e já estariam

perto das barraquinhas de petiscos.

Se instalaram a meio caminho do mar. Puseram o guarda-sol – que por sinal era extremamente complicado de manejar – e estenderam toalhas no chão, onde se sentaram e deixaram-se sentir tudo a sua volta.

Tudo era ótimo: o calor, o cheiro de mar, a liberdade... Observavam as pessoas que por ali passavam, de pele bronzeada que os observavam estranhamente, por serem tão brancos. Em dois minutos, Sirius já estava "jogando seu charme" em uma garota que entrava no mar gelado, Remo saía para caminhar e conhecer o lugar, Pedro ia a uma barraquinha provar a culinária brasileira, tão diferente da britânica, e Tiago ficava sozinho, apenas sentado observando a linda vista.

Depois de um tempo observando a vista, Tiago, voltando seu olhar para o mar, viu que Sirius saía de lá com duas garotas, e sentou-se com elas ao lado dele, apresentando-as. O garoto percebeu que uma delas, Jéssica, estava muito interessada nele, puxando conversa, enquanto a outra garota, Ana, contava a Sirius que moravam no bairro, e se oferecia para mostrar a cidade a eles. Tiago ouvia Jéssica falando e falando, enquanto seus pensamentos viajavam até uma certa ruiva de olhos verdes...

Após um tempo, Remo e Pedro voltaram, e todos ficaram conversando de um jeito mais descontraído, não como um encontro duplo, como estava antes. O sol já começava a se pôr, quando Sirius falou:

Hei, por que não terminamos o dia na piscina da casa onde estamos, e, à noite, nos encontramos de novo?

Depois de as garotas aceitarem o convite, recolheram suas coisas e voltaram para a casa, imediatamente entrando na piscina. Finalmente anoiteceu, e Ana e Jéssica foram embora, combinando de encontrar os garotos à noite, e dizendo que mais duas amigas iriam acompanhá-los. "Agora é um encontro quádruplo", pensou Tiago desgostoso, despedindo-se delas. Ao fechar a porta atrás de si, Sirius falou:

Pontas, você podia ser um pouquinho mais simpático com a Jéssica, não? O que tá te incomodando? É a ruivinha? – falou muito rápido – Por que você devia desencanar dela por pelo menos um tempinho...Ela nem te dá bola... – falou, dando de ombros ao ser fuzilado pelo olhar de Tiago, que apenas fez uma estranha careta.

Se não quisermos nos atrasar temos que tomar banho rápido, nada de tomar aqueles seus banhos de meia hora! – falou Tiago, sorrindo e ignorando o que o amigo dissera.

_Eu _demoro no banho? E quanto a _você? _– Sirius retrucou fazendo Remo e Pedro revirarem os olhos e começar uma corrida até o banheiro.

Capítulo 2

Já prontos, os Marotos se sentaram à sala de TV, ligando o aparelho, fascinados com o modo como funcionava. Em pouco tempo, Ana e Jéssica chegaram, apresentando mais duas amigas: Daniele e Gabriela. Após as devidas apresentações, Sirius pegou seus casacos, dirigindo-se à porta e abrindo-a, indicando passagem para as garotas. Ana cruzou os braços, olhando-o de cima a baixo e olhando os outros Marotos também.

Acho melhor vocês trocarem de roupa...- falou, segurando-se para não rir.

Mas porque? – perguntou Pedro

O clima daqui é realmente quente. Até mesmo à noite. Além do mais, estamos no verão... – falou Gabriela

As garotas se sentaram ao sofá enquanto eles iam trocar suas roupas por umas mais descontraídas e "arejadas", e saíram.

Hoje vamos mostrar a vocês apenas o nosso bairro, outro dia combinamos de mostrar o resto da cidade para vocês. – falou Ana

Tudo bem, aonde vamos? – perguntou Sirius, ao seu lado.

Eles estavam caminhando calmamente pelas ruas enquanto sentiam a brisa morna da noite em seus rostos.

Vamos a uma rua que é como uma espécie de shopping aberto. Lá a gente pode comer alguma coisa e passear, é muito agradável. – explicou Daniele

Os Marotos fingiram que haviam entendido, apesar de não fazerem idéia do que seria um "shopping", Remo era o único que parecia ter entendido. Após alguns minutos andando, chegaram a tal rua e puderam entender. Era larga, reta e plana. Ao longo da rua, nos lados, prédios altos formavam uma espécie de corredor. Embaixo desses prédios, havia vários restaurantes e lojas. A rua estava repleta de casais, famílias e jovens, algumas pessoas ainda com roupas de banho por baixo das roupas leves. O clima era de muita alegria, e o cheirinho de praia era delicioso.

Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro sentaram-se à mesa de um restaurante que suas companhias disseram ser ótimo, enquanto estas iam examinar as vitrines das lojas. Os Marotos as observaram. Todas elas eram muito bonitas: Ana era alta e esbelta, com seus cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e pele bronzeada, atraía muitos garotos; Jéssica, também alta, e bronzeada,tinha os cabelos pretos e olhos amendoados; Daniele tinha estatura média, cabelos castanho-claros, e olhos cinzento-azulados; por último, Gabriela, a mais baixinha, porém também bonita, com seus cabelos claros cacheados e olhos castanhos.

As garotas voltaram rapidamente, cada uma sentando ao lado de seu par. Sirius estava muito satisfeito e já havia posto seus braços e volta dos ombros de Ana por cima da cadeira; Tiago estava mais uma vez desconfortável; Remo estava desconcertado e ligeiramente corado, e Pedro estava conversando com Gabriela, enquanto examinava o cardápio. Jéssica pediu refrigerantes para todos, que beberam para amenizar o calor enquanto conversavam.

A noite estava sendo muito agradável, a comida era ótima, e continuaram conversando até tarde depois de comerem. A uma certa altura, Sirius murmurou uma desculpa qualquer e sumiu com Ana. Os dois voltaram felizes, Sirius com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

Tiveram que voltar para casa, pois o restaurante já estava fechando, e estavam combinando de, no dia seguinte, encontrarem-se na praia, quando poderiam apresentá-los alguns amigos.

Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro deixaram Ana, Jéssica, Daniele e Gabriela em frente às suas casas e voltaram para casa para dormir e descansar para o dia seguinte – não antes de Sirius se gabar de que Ana "já estava no papo" -, que prometia ser cheio.

Capítulo 3

Sirius acordou-os muito cedo, já pronto, dizendo para se apressarem pois logo as garotas chegariam. Remo levantou-se preguiçosamente, enquanto Tiago e Pedro apenas se viraram para o outro lado, dormindo novamente. Mas Sirius não desistiu. Puxou o lençol de Tiago com força, derrubando-o no chão, pois estava enroscado. O garoto acordou, xingando e massageando a cabeça. Fez uma cara brava para Sirius, que apenas deu de ombros e se preparava para fazer o mesmo com Pedro. O garoto levantou-se imediatamente, com medo, e foi correndo ao banheiro, de onde Remo acabava de sair, já vestido com sua "roupa de praia", e começava a arrumar sua cama.

Ahn, Aluado? – chamou Tiago, aproximando-se cautelosamente do amigo, como se este fosse louco – Esqueceu que somos bruxos?

Sei disso, Pontas, mas não quero que vizinhos nos vejam ou ouçam fazendo magia, pois este é um bairro trouxa. – falou Remo

Quer dizer que teremos que arrumar nossas camas sem magia durante o tempo que estivermos aqui? – perguntou Pedro, que acabara de sair do banheiro.

Deixa de ser preguiçoso, Rabicho, são só alguns dias... – falou Sirius – Mas agora vamos! – completou, puxando os amigos, já prontos, escada abaixo.

Chegando à praia, os Marotos acharam suas amigas em meio a um aglomerado de gente debaixo de vários guarda-sóis. Se aproximaram de toda aquela gente, chamando-as. As garotas correram a apresentar todos os garotos e garotas que lá se encontravam, dizendo também de onde eram(muitos eram turistas como eles). Ao chegar a uma última garota ruiva mais afastada em que Tiago não havia reparado seu queixo caiu. Quando Jéssica gritou-a e ela se aproximou, levantando seus óculos de sol, - que revelaram lindos olhos verdes –, imitou o garoto**(N/A: seu queixo caiu, caso alguém não tenha entendido)** e depois gritou, ligeiramente esganiçada:

O que _você _está fazendo aqui?

* * *

**N/A: Esse capítulo ficou pequeno também, mas eu não resisti em parar bem nessa parte pra q vocês ficassem curiosos pra saber o que aconteceu em seguida. Ah, como sou má!****hauahauahauahaua(risada maligna)**

**Mas enfim, prometo que os próximos capítulo serão bem maiores, tá bom?**

**Gente, amei as reviews que vocês deixaram! Já vou responder:**

**BaBi Evans**: Pois é, Florianópolis é muito bom, né? Eu amo, mas só fui duas vezes... Realmente, essa é a vantagem de morar no RS!

**Ayame Yukane**: Aqui está o capítulo dois(pequeno, mas depois compenso). E acho que você deveria publicar sim 'Consequências de um Amor Imprevisto'! Eu com certeza vou ler!

**Mah Clarinha**: Escolhi Floripa porque é uma das cidades brasileiras q eu mais gosto, depois de Brasília, claro(tá, não dá pra comparar, uma tem praia, outra não, uma é uma ilha, a outra não...). Realmente, uma pena q o maraudersfest foi cancelado... Isso! Posta sua fic também! Qual foi o desafio que você escolheu?

**Tainah**: Os créditos da idéia são da Ayame. Ela que propôs esse desafio no festival. E sim, a Lily vai. Mas ela vai cabar gostando da viagem...

**22K**: Que bom q gostou! Bom, vou te esperar nos próximos capítulos então, hein?

**mayara**: Pode deixar que os capítulos ainda vão aumentar. Ah, e a Lily vai estar sim lá, mas com outras amigas, não as mesma de Hogwarts. Adoro Floripa!

**ThatPotter**: Sim, os capítulos vão ser maiores. Maiores que esse também. Continua lendo e comentando!

**Rach-Black**: hauahaua pois é, imagina o que eles vão aprontar! Continua lendo!

**Flavinha Greeneye**: Ai, foi mal, foi muito mal! Jurava qtinha contado pra você que eu tinha postado, mas depois vi que tinha falado é pra Bella... Malz aí...Escolha logo então o nome da sua fic, porque eu tô muito curiosa! Ah, e vou cobrar aquilo q vc disse de eu (talvez) ser sua beta, viu?

**Antes de eu ir, tenho que dar os créditos da idéia dos meus queridos Marotos viajarem ao Brasil a Ayame Yukane, foi ela que propôs o desafio no festival... Espero muitas mais reviews, viu? **

**Bjinhos!**


	3. Filme e pizza

Capítulo 4 

Pergunto o mesmo de você! – Tiago respondeu

Jéssica olhava de um para outro e perguntava se eles se conheciam, enquanto Sirius e Remo trocavam olhares cúmplices e sorrisos marotos.

Potter, pode ir começando a falar: o que você está fazendo aqui?

Os pais do Remo têm um amigo que tem uma casa aqui e nos emprestou, e quanto a você?- falou muito rápido

Minha tia mora aqui – falou Lílian Evans mais rápido ainda, olhando-o com cara de desafio – Meu Deus, eu mereço mesmo! Com um mundo tão grande essa peste tem que vir passar as férias no mesmo lugar que eu! – completou, mudando para uma expressão de indignação, erguendo as mãos para o céu, como que em súplica.

Bom, foi muita coincidência mesmo, até demais, se quer saber a minha opinião... – falou Tiago, olhando para Sirius, que assobiava, fingindo uma expressão de inocente curiosidade – Sirius, quer me dizer o que houve?

Bom, - falou o garoto, desistindo de se fingir de inocente – a ruivinha falou pro Remo que passaria as férias em um lugar chamado Florianópolis... Eu não fazia a menor idéia de onde era isso até ele me mostrar um mapa e comentar inocentemente que seus pais tinham amigos que moravam aqui. A partir daí, eu só juntei as peças, e voilà! Estamos aqui!

Todos olhavam curiosos a cena, até Jéssica se pronunciar:

Só um minutinho aí! De onde vocês se conhecem?

Estudamos na mesma escola – falou Tiago, sem deixar de observar ainda atônito Lílian, que o encarava.

E ele me persegue e me convida para sair desde os meus 14 anos – completou Lílian, ainda encarando-o. Jéssica sentiu-se murchar e se afastou, sentando-se em uma cadeira, enquanto Ana tentava acabar com a tensão.

Tudo bem, gente, chega. Agora os dois estão aqui e vão aproveitar ao máximo essas férias! – falou

É isso aí! – apoiou Sirius fervorosamente – Vamos nadar? – falou, mudando completamente de assunto e fazendo todos rirem.

Lílian falou que queria se bronzear mais um pouco, colocando seus óculos de sol de volta e sentando-se à cadeira em que estava antes, enquanto todos os outros iam nadar.

A garota já estava há um tempo no sol, de olhos fechados, quando de repente alguém se sentou ao seu lado. Era Tiago, todo molhado. Lílian não pôde deixar de reparar o quão bonito o garoto era. Seu tórax e barriga bem definidos, seus cabelos geralmente arrepiados caindo molhados sobre os olhos, agora diferentes sem os óculos...

O que você quer? – perguntou de um modo grosso, saindo de seus devaneios.

Te observar, conversar com você – falou Tiago.

Agora estou ocupada, lamento – a garota retrucou friamente, deitando novamente.

Tiago resolveu não forçar a barra e ficou apenas observando a garota. Viu o quanto ela era bonita de um jeito muito peculiar, seus lindos olhos verdes em contraste com seus cabelos lisos e ruivos, agora com um corte diferente que os faziam cair charmosamente nos olhos; seu belo corpo que já estava bronzeado devido à sua estadia na praia... Ficou um tempo admirando-a, enquanto os outros nadavam no mar frio.

Remo e Pedro nadavam e brincavam com Daniele, Gabriela e seus amigos, rindo. Gabriela tentava ensinar Pedro a surfar numa pequena prancha de _body-board_, mas o garoto não conseguia se equilibrar na prancha, caindo e arrancando boas gargalhadas de todos, inclusive de si mesmo.

Sirius estava mais adiante com Ana, conversando:

E então, o que você está achando? – perguntou a garota

Hum – falou Sirius, analisando-a de cima a baixo com um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto -, estou adorando!

Não, seu bobo. – falou Ana, dando um leve empurrão no garoto - Eu digo de Florianópolis.

Estou gostando muito, mas o que acha de visitarmos a cidade hoje à noite? – respondeu.

Que tal sairmos hoje só nós dois e amanhã mostrar a cidade a todos?

É, gostei da idéia – falou Sirius, puxando a garota para um beijo caloroso**(N/A: entendam como quiserem esse beijo caloros do Sirius...)**.

Capítulo 5

Depois de ter admirado "sua ruivinha" por bastante tempo, Tiago olhou à sua volta para ver onde o restante dos Marotos estava e viu Remo e Pedro no mar com Daniele, Gabriela, Jéssica e seus amigos. Mais afastados, Sirius e Ana desafiavam as leis da física quase se engolindo. Olhou novamente para Lílian, pensativo, e falou:

Quer entrar no mar um pouquinho? Já torrou tempo suficiente no sol?

Lílian sentou-se na toalha em que estava, corando ao ver que Tiago estava todo aquele tempo ao seu lado.

Tudo bem – falou, dando de ombros e levantando-se, enquanto Tiago fazia o mesmo. Lílian andou alguns passos até o mar e encostou o pé na água, estremecendo e virando-se para dar meia volta. Tiago, bloqueando a passagem da garota, perguntou:

Aonde você vai?

A água está muito gelada, não vou entrar – falou ela.

Ah, vai sim – respondeu Tiago, determinado, de repente segurando a garota em seu colo - enquanto esta gritava e se debatia – e jogando-a na água sem cerimônia.

Lílian, que havia ficado estática dentro da água por um momento, emergiu com o cabelo molhado e grudado no rosto – diga-se de passagem, fazendo-a parecer um monstro por causa de todo aquele cabelo -, vermelha de raiva, e começou a gritar:

Potter! Quem você pensa que é pra sair me pegando no colo e jogando no mar gelado, hein? – gritou com toda a força - Foi uma pergunta retórica, não responda – completou, diminuindo um pouco o tom de voz, impaciente – Você me persegue o ano inteiro na escola, não me deixa em paz um segundo mandando cartas durante as férias, vem passar as férias de verão no mesmo lugar que eu só para me enlouquecer e ainda me joga no mar gelado? O que eu fiz pra merecer isso? – completou, gritando novamente.

Bom, você... – começou Tiago, embasbacado com a raiva da garota.

FOI MAIS UMA PERGUNTA RETÓRICA! – se Lílian antes estava gritando, agora ela berrava a plenos pulmões, atraindo o olhar de todos à sua volta. A garota, furiosa, saiu do mar, foi até o lugar onde há pouco tempo tomava sol, apanhou suas coisas, vestiu uma saia leve por cima do biquíni, e saiu rapidamente, pisando duro e soltando fumaça, furiosa.

O que deu nela?- perguntou Tiago, confuso, virando-se para os amigos e apontando para a garota com o polegar por cima do ombro.

Bom, acho que ela não gostou da temperatura da água - falou Sirius, que se aproximava de mãos dadas com Ana, arrancando risadas de todos.

Capítulo 6

O que acham de irmos para a nossa piscina? A praia está ficando cheia agora... – falou Sirius, um tempo depois que Lílian havia saído.

Somente Ana, Daniele e Gabriela foram para a piscina da casa, pois todos os outros precisavam ir para casa. Jéssica mantivera-se distante de Tiago durante todo o dia, mas não parecia estar chateada.

Hey, será que vocês poderiam combinar algo para fazer em casa esta noite? – perguntou Sirius aos amigos. Os Marotos estava sentados a um canto da piscina enquanto suas amigas nadavam. – Vou sair com a Ana hoje.

Ah, que ótimo, além de tudo, vou virar castiçal hoje à noite... – reclamou Tiago

Pontas, não reclama, de um jeito ou de outro, você seguraria vela... E amanhã à noite as garotas vão mostrar a cidade pra gente... – falou Sirius, enquanto Tiago fechava a cara.

Humpf, tá bom, mas só se elas conseguirem que a Lily venha. – concordou.

Então está bem, vocês podem alugar um filme e assistir com elas, não é romântico? – falou Sirius.

Tá, chega, Almofadinhas, parece que você está arrumando encontros para um bando de encalhados – cortou Remo.

E não são? – falou Sirius, provocando os amigos, enquanto recebia um longo caldo. – Calma, eu só estava brincando! – falou, após conseguir voltar à superfície, erguendo os braços em um gesto de rendição.

Hey, garotos! – falou Gabriela, aproximando-se com Daniele e Ana – Acho melhor irmos, a Ana disse que tem que se arrumar...

Vocês conhecem uma boa locadora aqui perto? – perguntou Remo – Podíamos alugar um filme e assistir hoje à noite, já que o Sirius e a Ana vão sair...

Claro, podemos passar aqui às 8 horas? – falou Daniele – E já podemos trazer os filmes também, que tal? Podemos trazer variedades e escolher o melhor.

Tudo bem, então, a gente se vê – finalizou Ana, puxando as amigas para fora da água, e saindo com elas pelo portão lateral do jardim que levava para fora dos terrenos da casa.

Bom, acho melhor eu ir também. Quero ficar especialmente bonito para a Ana. – falou Sirius, empertigando-se.

Sirius, são 7 horas. Você realmente precisa de 1 hora pra se arrumar? – falou Tiago, enquanto Sirius dava de ombros.

É o preço da beleza. E por falar nisso, você esqueceu de pedir para as meninas convidarem a Evans. – falou, saindo da piscina e entrando na casa enrolado numa toalha.

Tiago deu um tapa em sua testa. Teria mesmo que virar castiçal...

Capítulo 7 

Às oito horas, todos já estavam prontos, sentados na sala de estar, enquanto esperavam. De repente a campainha tocou. Pedro foi correndo abrir a porta, abrindo espaço para Ana, Gabriela, Daniele e Lílian – para a felicidade de Tiago – entrarem.

Hum, pizza! – comentou Gabriela ao entrar, sentindo o cheiro – Bem pensado!

Vamos? – falou Ana a Sirius, que acabava de se recuperar de um pequeno choque. A garota estava linda, com um vestido preto e colado até o joelho, modelo tomara-que-caia, com o cabelo preso num rabo alto, e usava um lindo colar ao pescoço. O garoto levantou-se, ainda meio abobalhado, estendendo a mão à garota, que a aceitou, e os dois saíram.

Se a gente começar logo, podemos assistir dois filmes, que tal? – perguntou Daniele, assim que a porta se fechou, entregando a sacola com os filmes que haviam alugado a Remo, que a pegou e foi seguido pelos outros à sala de TV.

Pedro acomodou-se no sofá ao lado de Gabriela, Tiago ao lado de Lílian – coisa que não agradou a garota -, Daniele sentou-se na ponta, deixando um espaço para Remo.

Muito bem, aqui temos a trilogia de O Senhor dos Anéis, Exorcista, Grease...Qual vocês querem assistir?

Grease, é claro! – falaram Daniele e Gabriela em uníssono

Prefiro "O Senhor dos Anéis" – falou Lílian

E eu quero "Exorcista" – falaram Pedro e Tiago, juntos.

Todos olharam com olhares de dar medo para Remo, que, encolhendo os ombros, falou:

Exorcista – enquanto os garotos comemoravam e as garotas protestavam.

Mas eu morro de medo de filme de terror! – reclamou Lílian

Não tem problema, eu te protejo... – falou Tiago, aproximando-se de Lílian com um sorriso galanteador no rosto.

Não precisa, muito obrigada – falou, empurrando o garoto pelo peito com a ponta dos dedos, odiando a idéia.

Vamos pegar logo a comida na cozinha para assistir o filme! – falou Gabriela, enquanto Pedro suspirava por ela**(N/A: Meu Deus... ¬¬)**.

Eles são perfeitos um pro outro – cochichou Tiago no ouvido de Remo, apontando-os e rindo com o amigo, enquanto Pedro e Gabriela brigavam pelo maior pedaço de pizza na cozinha.

Quando todos já estavam com seus comes e bebes, sentaram-se ao sofá nos mesmos lugares de antes, mesmo que Lílian tivesse protestado de novo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius descia do táxi juntamente com Ana em frente a um grande prédio repleto de propagandas de lojas por fora. "É o tal shopping de que a Ana falou" pensou Sirius, entrando no prédio com a garota.

Chegaram a uma bilheteria, que Sirius suspeitava ser a bilheteria do _cinema_ que Ana havia falado. A garota abriu a bolsa, tirando sua carteira e estendendo a mão para pegar o dinheiro de Sirius, que se ofereceu para comprar, mas a garota não quis, indo ela mesma até o balcão da bilheteria.

Deixa pelo menos eu pagar o seu, então. Como um cavalheiro. – falou o garoto, entregando o dinheiro à garota, aliviado por não ter que comprar os bilhetes. Não sabia mexer com dinheiro de trouxas em seu país, imagine em outro país, então.

Entraram numa sala grande e repleta de cadeiras, como um auditório, só que ao invés de um palco, havia uma grande tela branca na frente e a sala era escura e fria. Sentaram-se às cadeiras do fundo, comendo pipoca enquanto o filme não começava.

De repente a sala ficou mais escura ainda, e a tela acendeu-se enquanto uma voz alta falava. Flashes de filmes passavam pela tela, e quando Sirius já estava confuso, o filme começou. Era um filme de ação, e o garoto admirou-se que Ana tivesse escolhido aquilo, já que era uma garota, e garotas geralmente preferiam coisas bem melosas. "Bom, ela é uma garota bem diferente..." pensou enquanto a abraçava pelos ombros para esquentá-la.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: E aí, gostaram? Espero que sim! Se vocês não estão gostando, eu só peço que esperem um pouquinho, porque daqui a pouco melhora muito, e as coisas começam a esquentar mais. Como eu já disse, a fic já está pronta e tem 38 páginas no Word, então ela provavelmente ficará postada com 9 capítulos, o último será maior. **

**BaBi Evans: **A primeira coisa que pensei quando comecei a escrever essa fic foi exatamente nisso: os marotos na praia(ou seja, sem camisa... aiai/suspiros/hauahauahau). Continua lendo, prometo que melhora em breve!

**celleee: **Floripa é PERFEITA! Sim, eles estão em Jurerê internacional! Lá é muito lindo... Continua comentando!

**Mah Clarinha: **A intenção foi exatamente deixar vocês curiosos... Hum... o desafio é legal, pode render muitas coisas... Se você postar eu vou ler! Continua lendo!

**Mayara: **Como eu disse lá em cima, provavelmente serão 9 capítulos com quatro páginas no Word cada. Quem sabe eu não aumento o número de capítulos? Ah, e vocês não perdem por esperar, pois ainda vai acontecer muita coisa aí...

**Tainah: **Foi exatamente desse jeito que imaginei a cena... O Tiago lá, babando e com a boca aberta e a Lily super vermelha e prestes a um ataque de nervos! O capítulo ta aqui, espero que goste!

**Rach-Black: **Hihi, que bom que vai continuar! E que bom que gostou!

**Continuem lendo e mandando reviews, viu? Ainda tem muita coisa por vir!**

**Bjinhos! xDD**


	4. Filme e Sorvete

Capítulo 8

Lílian mordia os lábios assistindo ao filme de terror. Não queria dizer que estava com medo ou Tiago ficaria cheio de gracinhas. Olhou para as amigas. Daniele estava com a mão sobre a boca, envolvida pelo ombro por Remo. Gabriele roia as unhas, chegando cada vez mais perto de Pedro. De repente o garoto percebeu e envolveu-a pelos ombros também. "Ótimo", pensou Lílian "Provavelmente o Potter já percebeu e daqui a pouco vai querer imitar os casaizinhos com a única garota que sobrou – eu." continuou, receosa "Ah se a Jéssica tivesse vindo... Pelo menos ela já arranjou um garoto, depois de ver que o Potter não queria nada com ela. Aquele cachorro...". Voltou seus olhos para o filme. A cena era de suspense.

De repente um personagem apareceu, assustando a todos. Lílian, sem pensar, agarrou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente – a mão de Tiago, num impulso. O garoto assustou-se com a atitude repentina da garota, mas segurou sua mão, como que para fazê-la sentir-se segura.

Eles ficaram um bom tempo assim, durante a cena de terror, até que Lílian percebeu que sua mão estava entrelaçada com a de Tiago, e, levantando-se rapidamente, murmurou uma desculpa qualquer("Eu...vou pegar mais pizza")e saiu rapidamente da sala, deixando todos muito confusos e Tiago com um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

Lílian demorou bastante na cozinha, pensando com raiva: "Eu realmente não devia ter vindo. Por que ainda deixo essas amigas-da-onça me convencerem? Sabia que ia acabar acontecendo alguma coisa, já que eu e Potter somos os únicos que não têm par da sala. A Jéssica devia ter vindo...". Ao voltar para a sala, sentando estrategicamente longe de Tiago, voltou a assistir o filme, que, a garota percebeu, já estava no final.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O filme já estava no fim – pelo menos era o que Sirius achava, pois o mocinho já começava a se dar bem, e os problemas estavam sendo resolvidos. Continuou abraçando Ana, pois a sala estava bastante fria. Finalmente, o filme parou e começaram a surgir os créditos na tela, acompanhados por uma música. Sirius e Ana levantaram-se, acompanhando as pessoas para fora da sala. Estavam conversando sobre o filme, quando, de repente, a garota puxou-o para um corredor que dava para a área restrita aos funcionários do shopping e começou a beijá-lo. O garoto, que pretendia fazer o mesmo mas não fora tão rápido, abraçou-a pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo, aprofundando-o.

Ana acariciava seus cabelos com uma mão e com a outra abraçava-o pelo pescoço, enquanto ele passava suas mãos nas costas da garota. Com a respiração acelerada, ela já começava a abrir os primeiros botões da camisa de Sirius, quando ouviram alguém pigarreando. Pararam imediatamente e, olhando para o lado, viram um funcionário uniformizado do shopping, com cara de censura. O homem passou por eles murmurando um audível "Adolescentes..." e entrando na área restrita. Eles se entreolharam, caindo na risada e se recompondo para irem a um restaurante, ambos ainda com um sorrisinho maroto estampado nos rostos. E saíram para as movimentadas ruas do centro da cidade, andando calmamente até chegar ao charmoso restaurante com vista para o mar.

Capítulo 9

Os créditos já estavam na tela e todos se levantaram do sofá, arrumando a sala e levando os restos de pizza e refrigerantes para a cozinha. Num minuto estavam todos eles rindo e conversando sobre o filme e sobre quando Pedro gritou de um jeito alto e fino – fazendo todos gargalharem – e no próximo momento Lílian e Tiago estavam sozinhos na cozinha.

'Ahn, Lily... – começou Tiago

'Evans, Potter – retrucou a garota, sem olhar para ele

'Eu só queria dizer que sinto muito por hoje à tarde. Sabe, não foi culpa minha eu ter vindo pro mesmo lugar que você nas férias, eu realmente não sabia...E quanto a ter te jogado na água, bem... – fez uma pausa, massageando o pescoço – Eu só queria que você se divertisse.

'Morrer de susto é diversão pra você, Potter? Porque pra mim não é. A água estava realmente gelada e antes eu estava torrando no sol, o que criou um grande choque térmico. – falou Lílian, desta vez olhando diretamente para ele.

'Desculpe...- falou ele, olhando-a nos olhos com um olhar de arrasar qualquer um e depois abaixou a cabeça.

'Tudo bem - desculpou a garota, não resistindo àquele olhar e chegando mais perto – Não precisa ficar assim por uma coisa tão pequena. – completou, impacientemente, tentando fazê-lo erguer a cabeça.

'Sei que não é – falou Tiago, levantando a cabeça, sorrindo daquele jeito que Lílian, mesmo odiando-o, admitia que era lindo, e abraçando-a com força – Obrigado, Li...Evans – completou, enquanto Lílian tentava se soltar de seu apertado abraço.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remo e Daniele estavam caminhando na praia, sob a luz da lua crescente. Remo a olhava tristemente "Logo ela vai estar cheia, e mais uma vez viverei um dos meus piores pesadelos", pensou.

Daniele parou para tirar os sapatos e sentir o mar em seus pés. Continuaram andando e conversando, a garota falava sobre o Brasil, e perguntava a Remo coisas sobre a Inglaterra.

'Ahn...Remo? – perguntou ela, a uma certa altura.

'Sim? - respondeu o garoto

'Er...você tem namorada? – perguntou Daniele, enrubescendo, assim como Remo. O garoto, entendendo a 'indireta', parou, olhou-a nos olhos e lentamente se aproximou para beija-la.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian ainda tentava soltar-se do forte abraço de Tiago quando, de repente, ele a soltou e a encarou, pensativo.

'Potter, eu...- começou a garota, sendo interrompida por um beijo do garoto.

Tiago enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto e sentindo seus doces lábios nos seus. Havia sentindo falta da garota durante esses quase dois meses que passara sem vê-la. E impressionou-se quando percebeu que ela correspondia ao beijo. Sorrindo internamente, o garoto, tomando coragem com essa atitude da ruiva, aprofundou-o.

Mas a garota, com esse ato, percebeu o que estava fazendo e com quem e parou imediatamente o beijo, afastando-se extremamente vermelha e saindo da cozinha, sob o pretexto de pegar algo na sala.

Capítulo 9

Sirius e Ana estavam conversando animadamente sobre as piores cantadas que já ouviram enquanto saboreavam um delicioso prato de frutos do mar.

''Oi, sou novo por aqui e não tenho muitos amigos, será que você quer ser minha amiga?'**(N/A:Lembra Flavinha?hauahauah)** – falava Ana, com uma cara de galanteadora barata, gargalhando juntamente com Sirius.

''Hey, eu te conheço? Juro que já te vi em algum lugar...' – falou Sirius, do mesmo modo.

''Ei, você se machucou?' 'Não, porque?' 'Porque você é um anjo que caiu do céu' – continuou Ana

''Nossa, como você é inteligente...'

''Você é uma Deusa...' **(N/A: Meu Deus, esses dois se merecem)**

'Você é muito lindo, mas tem um problema: Sua boca tá muito longe da minha.'

Os dois pararam um pouco, por não conseguirem continuar de tanto rir. Após se recuperarem um pouco, Ana pergunta:

'Sério que alguma garota já te falou essas coisas?

'Eu sei, muita gente pensa que só os homens cantam o sexo oposto assim abertamente, mas algumas garotas também – respondeu – Afinal, mesmo a garota mais tímida se solta perto da minha extraordinária beleza... – completou, estufando o peito e piscando para Ana.

'Ai, deixa de ser metido e vamos dar um passeio à beira-mar, a vista é linda. – falou Ana, rindo e levantando-se. Sirius levantou-se e a seguiu, sorrindo, logo em seguida.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remo continuava beijando Daniele, que correspondia. Agora a garota envolvia seu pescoço e Remo sua cintura, ambos ainda estavam meio apreensivos, mas Daniele, por ser mais extrovertida, puxou-o mais para perto, aprofundando o beijo. Agora suas línguas se procuravam avidamente, a garota passava as mãos por seus cabelos, e Remo por suas costas.

De repente, uma grande onda veio em sua direção, e derrubou-os na areia. Estavam com os pés dentro do mar e não haviam percebido que a maré havia subido. Gargalhando, Remo ajudou Daniele a levantar.

'Você está bem? – Remo perguntou, ajudando Daniele a se levantar. Ambos estavam encharcados.

'Tô sim, obrigada – ela estendeu a mão e ele a puxou.

'Tem certeza? – ele fez cara de desconfiado.

'Sério, Remo, eu tô bem, não se preocupe. – falou ela – Mas agora acho melhor voltarmos. E se a Lily estiver destruindo a casa por causa do Tiago? – sugeriu, num tom divertido.

'É, tudo bem, vamos lá – falou o garoto, seguindo-a na direção da casa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian estava arrumando o sofá quando Tiago chegou perto.

'Me desculpe. – falou ele, sem obter uma resposta – Foi um impulso. Sabe, é que quando estamos perto da pessoa que gostamos, isso acontece. – continuou, ainda sendo respondido pelo silêncio.

'Sabe, Potter, você não precisa mentir, ok? - falou Lílian, após um longo tempo – Você já conseguiu o que queria, porque não vai se vangloriar com seus amigos? Eu sei que sou só um desafio pra você – continuou, com raiva.

Mesmo odiando o garoto, ficara pensando sobre isso, e não gostava de ser usada. O beijo mexera um pouco com ela, sim, mas apenas porque o garoto beijava bem, nada mais. Nada mudara para ela em relação ao garoto.

'Li...Evans, você sabe que não é verdade, eu... – começou ele, sendo interrompido por Pedro e Gabriela que entravam rindo na sala – O que foi? – perguntou, mal-humorado.

'Nossa, calma aí, Tiago, a gente só foi dar uma volta – falou Pedro, corando ligeiramente – A _Gabi_**(N/A: olha como eles já ficaram íntimos! Sorry, não consegui escrever uma parte de romance com o Pedrinho... Porque será?hauahauahau) **é muito engraçada, sabia? – continuou, estranhando o amigo ter ficado tão nervoso.

De repente a porta se abriu novamente, revelando duas pessoas muito molhadas. Remo e Daniele entraram.

'O que houve aqui? – Remo perguntou, analisando a expressão no rosto de Tiago. O garoto ficou mais carrancudo ainda.

Remo olhou do amigo para Lílian e de repente uma expressão de compreensão passou por seu rosto. Havia acontecido algo entre os dois.

Capítulo 10

Sirius e Ana estavam caminhando calmamente pelo calçadão à beira da praia, admirando a vista. De repente, Ana parou, olhando para Sirius.

''Hey, tá tudo muito bom, mas sabe o que tá errado? Sua boca tá muito longe da minha' – falou, citando o que haviam dito há pouco, rindo.

'Hum, só te dou um desconto porque você é muito linda – respondeu o garoto, também rindo e beijando-ª

'Essa garota é perfeita pra mim', pensava Sirius, sorrindo internamente. Ana já abria os primeiros botões de sua camisa novamente.

'Desse jeito eu não aguento', pensou ele, interrompendo o beijo.

'Acho que a gente devia voltar logo pra casa – falou, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

'Hum, tudo bem... – falou ela, também sorrindo e virando-se para chamar um táxi.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Gostaram? Espero que sim! Mais uma vez digo q a fic ainda vai melhorar muito, então tenham um pouco de paciência, é o que peço! Esse capítulo ficou dividido em dois, a segunda parte vem semana que vem. Sei q ficou pequeno, mas precisava guardar a melhor parte pra depois...**

**Agora respondendo às reviews:**

**Rach-Black: **A Lily morreu de medo! Ta aí o que deu de Sirius Black num cinema! Ah, e eu já li sim 'Feliz dia do Sirius', e adorei! Quando vem o terceiro capítulo? Adorei conversar com vc no MSN!

**celleee: **autora babando e com o olhar desfocado. Ah! Marotos na praia! Marotos sem camisa! Marotos molhados! Merlin, eu não agüento isso!

**Mayara: **Calma, calma. A fic não vai aumentar de tamanho, mas vai ter continuação! Agradeça à FlavinhaGreeneye q me convenceu a faze-la! Que bom q vc gosta! autora vermelha com o elogio. Eu fico o tempo todo imaginando os marotos do jeito q vc falou!(sem camisa...molhados...cabelos caindo no rosto...), claro q excluindo o Pedro disso, mas... E eu também acho q ele merece um amor! Poxa, ele é humano, e se ele fosse assim tão idota e bobo e retardado, ele não seria um maroto, né? Ele ficou mau e chato depois de Hogwarts!

**Flavinha Greeneye: **Vc sabe q eu adoro seus coments inúteis! (;P). Merlin, você é doida! E convencida! Quero review nesse tbm, viu? E cadê a review em 'CAC'(Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise)?

**Mah Clarinha:** Nesse capítulo a Lily deu uma bronca no Tiago por ele ter feito aquilo! Brigadinha!

**BaBi Evans:** Hihi, vc falou exatamente como a Lily brigando com o Tiago por causa disso! Continua lendo e comentando!

**Gente, o capítulo que vem é o mais engraçado da fic e é quando esta já está bem melhor, vocês não perdem por esperar! Muahuahuahauahu(risada maligna). Então continuem lendo, deixando reviews, e fazendo feliz esta pobre autora carente!**

**Bjinhos!**


	5. Faxina

Continuação do capítulo 10

Estavam novamente sentados no sofá para o "segundo round". Todos possuíam enormes taças com sorvete, cobertura e tudo o que tinham direito. Agora assistiriam a "Grease", por unanimidade entre as garotas e protestos dos garotos.

- Mas isso é filme pra mulherzinha! – reclamou Pedro

- Mas fala sério, a Olívia Newton-John tá uma gata...- falou Tiago.

- E o John Travolta tá simplesmente perfeito...- falou Lílian, fazendo Tiago amarrar a cara e todos rirem.

- Gente, odeio estragar a diversão, mas tá começando... – falou Remo, sentando-se no sofá e voltando o olhar para a televisão.

A música inicial já estava tocando quando de repente a porta foi aberta violentamente. Sirius e Ana entraram furtivamente se beijando. Por um momento todos ficaram pasmos olhando para o casal que já estava praticamente se despindo.

- Arrumem um quarto, vocês dois! – gritou Tiago para eles, um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Ah, esqueci que vocês estavam aqui... – falou Sirius, interrompendo o beijo, mas sem nenhum vestígio de constrangimento na voz.

- O que estão assistindo? – perguntou Ana, recompondo-se e indo sentar-se em grandes almofadas no chão, sendo seguida por Sirius – Ai, o John Travolta é _muito_ perfeito! – exclamou, ao ver uma cena em que o ator estava cantando.

- Ei, Sirius... – começou Tiago –Se revelando, é? Tá cheio de batom na boca – falou, fazendo todos rirem, inclusive Sirius, que limpou a boca com um guardanapo.

Durante o resto do filme a cada cena os Marotos faziam um comentário espirituoso, arrancando gargalhadas de todos na sala.

- Olha! Essa é a melhor parte do filme! – Daniele falou, apontando para a tela da Tv, que mostrava os atores principais cantando.

- Ah, se eu tivesse um desses... – Lílian suspirou, ao ver o ator fazer a conhecida cara de 'cachorrinho perdido, molhado e pidão'.

- Você pode ter um Lily, ele está bem ao seu lado!- falou Tiago, com um sorriso de derreter qualquer uma.

- Meu Deus, como você consegue se mover tendo um ego tão gigantesco? –qualquer uma, menos Lílian Evans.

- Eu posso me achar, porque eu sou – respondeu ele.

- Não mais do que eu – Sirius entrou na discussão. Todos reviraram os olhos.

- Por favor, não comecem – pediu Remo.

- Ah, tá bom, não vou argumentar com ninguém sobre a minha beleza óbvia e inegável – falou Sirius, enquanto todos se levantavam.

- Bom, agora nós temos que ir. A que horas nos encontramos amanhã? – perguntou Gabriela.

- Que tal... – começou Sirius, sendo interrompido por Remo:

- Depois do almoço. Temos que fazer faxina ou essa casa vira um chiqueiro – falou sensatamente.

- Então tudo bem - falou Daniele, dando um beijo de despedida em Remo, que estava sendo fuzilado pelo olhar de Sirius. _Faxina? _

- Tchau então, a gente se vê amanhã – falou Ana, também beijando Sirius.

- Ok – falou Pedro, acenando para Gabriela meio sem saber o que fazer. A garota, rindo também beijou-o, saindo com as amigas.

- Ahn... Lily? – perguntou Tiago, apontando para sua boca e fazendo biquinho.

- Vai sonhando, Potter – falou Lílian – Até amanhã, gente! – completou, seguindo as amigas.

Capítulo 11 

Na manhã seguinte, foram acordados por um som alto e agudo que saía do apito que Remo soprava. Os Marotos desceram para tomar o café da manhã e constataram que a casa realmente precisava de faxina. Havia caixas de pizza, guardanapos, copos e pratos espalhados pela casa e amontoados na pia.

Terminaram de comer e se reuniram na sala.

- Muito bem, vamos nos dividir – falou Remo, estendendo papeizinhos dobrados que Tiago, Sirius e Pedro apanharam e abriram.

- "Sala de TV" – leu Sirius

- "Cozinha" – falaram Tiago e Pedro, ao mesmo tempo

- "Sala de TV" – falou, por último, Remo – Ok, então vamos começar todos em seus lugares. Assim que eu e Sirius terminarmos, iremos ajudar na cozinha, que está pior. E lembrem-se: não usem magia, estamos em um bairro trouxa – falou, virando-se e indo em direção à sala de TV, enquanto seus amigos o olhavam pasmos.

- SEM MAGIA? – Tiago, Sirius e Pedro se entreolharam.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago e Pedro vestiram suas luvas de borracha desanimadamente, encarando a gigantesca pilha de pratos à sua frente. Começaram a lavá-los. Pedro lavava, e Tiago enxaguava e enxugava.

Enquanto ia fazendo sua parte do trabalho, Tiago pensava: 'Até o Rabicho arranjou uma namorada, e a Lily não quer nada comigo... Já vi que o resto das férias vai ser assim: nós dois segurando vela... Que desperdício, podíamos ser todos casais...'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius entrou no cômodo estalando os dedos e se alongando como se fosse correr uma grande distância. Remo já apanhava o lixo no chão e jogava-o dentro de um grande saco plástico. Sirius então começou a limpar tudo o que via pela frente, pretendendo acabar o mais rápido essa faxina.

Depois de um certo tempo, conseguiram acabar o trabalho e foram ajudar os amigos na cozinha. Agora Pedro lavava, Tiago enxaguava, Sirius enxugava e Remo guardava tudo no armário.

- Hey, Pontas. Será que não dá pra ir mais rápido não? – falou Sirius, impaciente, recebendo apenas um esguicho de água no rosto como resposta.

- É assim, é? – falou, pegando um outro esguicho que havia na pia e tentando molhar Tiago, que se abaixou, fazendo Pedro se molhar.

Pedro olhou para os lados, confuso, e, ao ver Sirius rindo, tentou revidar, errando a pontaria e acertando Remo.

A guerra continuou por um bom tempo, até se cansarem e perceberem com pesar que teriam trabalho extra: lavar e enxugar o chão da cozinha, que agora estava totalmente enlameado por causa de seus sapatos.

Após lavarem a louça, começaram a espalhar o sabão pelo chão, para lavá-lo. De repente, a porta da cozinha se abriu e três garotas entraram.

- Oi gente, viemos ajudaaaar!- falou Lílian, escorregando e caindo no chão.

- Lily, por que você...? – perguntou Daniele, também entrando e escorregando, assim como a amiga.

- Meu Deus, essas duas são realmente atrapalhadas - falou Ana, entrando e andando pela cozinha segurando-se na mesa. Quando a garota alcançou seu objetivo, e já estava se vangloriando, porém, tirou a mão de seu apoio, distraindo-se e caindo no chão, fazendo todos gargalharem.

- A ajuda de vocês não vai ser exatamente útil...-falou Pedro – Já estamos no final.

- Bom, sete pessoas trabalham bem mais rápido que quatro, não? – falou Daniele

- É isso aí! – apoiou Lílian, fervorosamente - E seriam oito se a sua querida Gabi não fosse tão dorminhoca... – continuou, olhando para Pedro.

- Tudo bem, então vamos lavar logo essa cozinha – Falou Sirius, distribuindo baldes d'água e escovas, com as quais começaram a esfregar o chão.

Acabada a faxina, os Marotos subiram correndo para se arrumar para a praia. Ainda estava cedo, de modo que poderiam aproveitar o sol da manhã.

Capítulo 12

Lílian, Ana e Daniele passaram em casa para se trocarem também. Elas foram nadar enquanto os Marotos ficaram apenas tomando sol.

- Progressos com a Lily, Pontas? Ontem, quando chegamos, vocês dois estavam bem estranhos... – comentou Remo

- Sim e não. Ontem eu não resisti e a beijei. A boa notícia é que ela correspondeu. A má é que ela se arrependeu e começou a falar que eu já podia exibi-la como um troféu, porque finalmente consegui o que eu queria. Disse que ela era só um desafio pra mim.

- E não é?- perguntou Pedro

- Não mais – falou Tiago, enigmático.

- Ai, que lindo, o nosso querido Veadinho está amando! – zombou Sirius.

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou veado, seu cachorro vira-lata – falou no mesmo tom – Em segundo: eu não sei ainda o que sinto por ela...

- Bom, tem um jeito de descobrir... – começou Remo, mas foi interrompido por Gabriela que chegava cumprimentando-os.

- Vamos nadar? – perguntou a recém-chegada aos garotos

- É, tudo bem, acho que já me bronzeei o suficiente por hoje –concordou Sirius, levantando-se e seguindo os amigos até o mar. No meio do caminho parou e olhou para Tiago.

- Você não vem? – perguntou, vendo que o amigo não se movera, ainda queimando ao sol.

- Não, vão na frente, daqui a pouco eu vou- respondeu, erguendo a cabeça.

'O que será que o Remo ia dizer? Como eu posso descobrir se gosto, amo, ou só estou atraído pela Lílian?' pensava ele. Deitou-se de novo e ficou tentando descobrir, sem, no entanto, obter resultados.

Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Ana e Daniele conversavam enquanto desviavam aos pulinhos das fracas ondas. **(N/A: Sabe quando você fica parada dentro do mar e fica subindo e descendo junto com as ondas? Ta, essa explicação não adiantou de nada...)**

- O que houve com o Tiago? – perguntou Daniele, olhando para o garoto deitado ao sol.

- Pelo jeito, ele está incomodado com sua cor e quer mudá-la radicalmente em um só dia... – comentou Lílian, fazendo todos rirem.

- Na verdade, nosso querido amigo está incomodado com outra coisa... – falou Sirius, olhando sugestivamente para a ruiva, que ruborizou.

- Onde vamos almoçar hoje, hein? – perguntou Ana, mudando de assunto rapidamente ao perceber o constrangimento da amiga.

- Hum... a Dani bem que podia fazer suas famosas panquecas, né? – sugeriu Lílian, aproveitando a deixa da amiga e fazendo Daniele corar ligeiramente.

- Panquecas? Nós não estamos falando do almoço? – perguntou Pedro, confuso.

- É que aqui no Brasil as panquecas não são doces nem comidas com mel ou calda – explicou Daniele – São salgadas e têm recheio salgado, como frango, carne...Ah, também levam um molho: tomate, branco ou quatro queijos. – continuou, eficientemente. **(N/A: E agora, crianças, vocês terão aula de culinária!)**

Os três Marotos ficaram por um momento com as bocas entreabertas: a garota falara rápido e seus olhos brilhavam, deixando evidente sua paixão por cozinhar.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos resgatar o Tiago antes que ele literalmente queime no sol e podemos passar no mercado que tem aqui perto para comprar o que precisar pra fazer as panquecas – falou Remo, saindo da água e sendo seguido pelos amigos.

Capítulo 13

Oito adolescentes entraram rindo e fazendo barulho no mercado ao final da rua em que os Marotos estavam hospedados. Tiago, Sirius, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Ana e Gabriela, comandados por Daniele, separaram-se. Os Marotos foram para um lado e as garotas para o outro, ambos os grupos com a lista do que precisariam para o almoço.

- Hum... – falou Sirius, examinando a lista em suas mãos – onde podemos achar farinha de trigo?

- Melhor nos separarmos. Cada um procura em um corredor - falou Remo, encaminhando-se para um dos corredores com prateleiras abarrotadas de coisas.

Então os Marotos se separaram, varrendo as prateleiras com os olhos, à procura dos ingredientes necessários.

Lílian, Ana, Daniele e Gabriela dirigiram-se instintivamente para as prateleiras que continham as coisas que precisavam. Ana e Daniele, que moravam no bairro há um bom tempo, conheciam o mercado como a palma de sua mão, e durante sua estadia na cidade, Lílian e Gabriela já haviam recorrido a ele tantas vezes que seus pés já as guiavam ao lugar certo. Em poucos minutos, já estavam de volta com tudo em um cesto, esperando os Marotos.

Já estavam há um tempo esperando no caixa quando Ana resolveu ajudá-los. Andando impaciente até uma prateleira no canto, começou a apanhar agilmente tudo o que faltava, entregando tudo às amigas e indo à procura dos Marotos, que se encontravam examinando os produtos um por um para conferir se era o que precisavam. A garota parou, olhando-os com um ar de impaciência.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius, inocentemente. Ana levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Podem vir, já pegamos tudo – falou, girando nos calcanhares e andando na direção oposta. Os Marotos rapidamente a seguiram, receosos de se perderem.

Já de volta, levaram as compras para a cozinha, enquanto Daniele rapidamente começava a preparar a massa, fazendo tudo com uma habilidade espantosa. As garotas logo se retiraram para a sala, mas os Marotos, que não conheciam Daniele muito bem, ofereceram ajuda. A garota praticamente os chutou da cozinha:

- Não, obrigada, vocês não conhecem o sistema. NÃO BAGUNCEM O SISTEMA! - gritou.

- Nossa, ela _realmente_ gosta de cozinhar, hein? – falou Sirius, olhando para a cozinha e fingindo uma cara de medo.

- É melhor sair de perto quando a Dani está em seu habitat natural... – falou Ana – Mas então, vamos jogar?

- Jogar o que? – perguntou Sirius.

- Que tal mímica? – sugeriu Gabriela.

- Hum, boa idéia!- falou Lílian.

- Garotas contra garotos? – falou Sirius.

- Mas aí vocês terão mais! – protestou Ana.

- Mas a Dani daqui a pouco vem, já deve estar começando a fase do forno, que é só esperar. – falou Lílian – Podemos começar sem ela.

- Ok, qual vai ser o tema? – perguntou Tiago.

- Que tal filmes? - sugeriu Gabriela.

Os Marotos se entreolharam, receosos. Eram de família bruxa, não costumavam assistir filmes.

- Que foi?- perguntou Lílian, desafiando-os. A garota sabia o que era, mas por ter nascido trouxa já assistira a muitos filmes.

- É... nada! Vamos jogar! – falou Sirius, sentando-se no sofá.

* * *

**N/A: E então? Gostaram? Não? Eu deveria parar de postar essa fic neste exato instante? Por favor, eu preciso saber a opinião de vocês! Nesse capítulo as coisas já começaram a melhorar e ficar mais divertidas, não? **

**Susana Snape: **Pois é, estou consciente desse detalhe. Mas eu peço que vocês leitores o ignorem um pouco. Finjam que, mesmo sendo verão na Inglaterra, era verão aqui também, ok? É porque o inverno no sul é frio, então não faria sentido irem para a praia. Mas eu também queria que a Lily tivesse passado já quase dois meses aqui no Brasil, de modo que ela já esteja acostumada a tudo, e já esteja bronzeada, essas coisas. Que bom que está gostando da fic, continue lendo e mandando reviews, hein?

**Rach-Black** Ah, que bom que gostou do cap! Pois é, o meu MSN ultimamente tem dado alguns probleminhas... Acho que a Ana te lembra a Rach exatamente porque temos idéias parecidas sobre como deveria ser a 'namorada'(na verdade alguém que tenha um relacionamento com ele, no caso da minha fic)!

**Tainah**Sim, o Sirius é meio safado. Mas lembre-se: além de ser homem, ele é um maroto! O que mais poderia sair dessa combinação? Continua lendo e comentando!

**Mayara: **É, a Ana é saidinha mesmo... Mas ela ta com o Sirius, então é o que se podia esperar! Fico feliz que goste da fic, adoro suas reviews!

**Mazinha Black: **Você acha que a fic ta engraçada? Continua lendo que vai melhorar ainda mais!

**BaBi Evans**Ah, brigadinha pela sugestão! E aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado!

**Flavinha Greeneye**Relaxa, baby! A parte que vc ainda não betou já está a caminho do seu email(pq eu ainda vou mandar).

**Ayame Yukane**Não se preocupe, a história já foi resolvida! Mesmo assim, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Eu também não consigo achar a Thelma! Acho que o festival acabou mesmo... Quanto ao beijo... A Lily nem ao menos teve tempo para assimilar que era o Tiago que a beijara, e como, na fic, os marotos ficam pouco tempo no Brasil, não se pode enrolar tanto nesse processo da Lily gostar do Tiago, sacou?

**Mylla Evans: **Fiquei muito feliz quando recebi sua review! Não, eu não sou louca, mas é que eu adoro suas fics! Sério que você mora em Floripa? Eu AMO essa cidade! (Exatamente por isso a escolhi) E acho que não dar muito certo você roubar o James pra você, hein? Pq desse jeito o Harryzito não nasceria... Que bom que está gostando da fic! Continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Ai gente, eu amo as reviews que vocês mandam! Elas me fazem mais feliz! Então vamos lá, falem o que acharam desse capítulo e me deixem mais feliz ainda!**

**Bjinhos, até o próximo capítulo!**


	6. Mímica

Capítulo 14

Os Marotos juntaram suas cabeças, assim como as garotas, para pensar em filmes que poderiam mandá-las representar. Remo e Sirius eram os que mais conheciam filmes trouxas, por razões muito diferentes. Remo, por fazer Estudo dos Trouxas, interessava-se por esse tipo de coisa, enquanto Sirius já assistira alguns em seus inúmeros encontros durante as férias, quando sua lista se ampliava também para garotas trouxas.

- Bom, a gente vai ter que tentar... Temos que escolher filmes bem difíceis... – falou Remo, refletindo.

- Podemos colocar também filmes cujo título seja difícil. Ás vezes quando é difícil imitar cenas do filme, as pessoas formam as palavras do título **(N/A:deu pra entender? Não? Sorry)** – lembrou Tiago

- Isso vai ser mais difícil que pensei... – falou Sirius, olhando para as garotas, que sorriam ao combinar suas táticas.

Depois de terem decidido tudo, os garotos sentaram-se ao sofá enquanto as garotas os analisavam. Eles começariam fazendo a mímica, e precisavam escolher apenas um deles. Decidiram-se por Pedro. O garoto foi até elas. Gabriela murmurou o filme em seu ouvido, e eles se afastaram, deixando espaço para ele.

O garoto passou a imitar uma cena de ação quando Lílian começou a marcar o tempo e fez um sinal a ele. Ele atirava no ar com uma arma invisível.

- Bom, é um filme de ação – Tiago constatou 'brilhantemente'.

- Tiago, existem dezenas de filmes de ação com cena de tiroteio! Temos que chutar um filme, qualquer um! –Remo falou sensatamente.

- É... ahn... – atrapalhou-se Sirius. As garotas com quem saía, diferentemente de Ana, não costumavam escolher filmes de ação, mas sim romances – Bad Boys? – chutou um dos únicos filmes do tipo que já assistira.

Pedro respondeu negativamente com a cabeça.

- Algum do James Bond? – Tiago também chutou. Ele também já vira alguns poucos filmes trouxas.

Novamente Pedro respondeu negativamente.

- O tempo de vocês está acabando! – Lílian avisou.

- É... – Remo começou, mas Lílian o interrompeu.

- O tempo acabou! A resposta correta era: 'Missão Impossível'! – a garota falou. As garotas suspiraram.

- O que foi? – Sirius perguntou intrigado com a atitude da garota.

- Nada não, Sirius... – Ana fez um gesto vago com a mão **(N/A: Eu tinha que por o Tom Cruise!) – **Mas agora tá na nossa vez! Escolham um filme.

Os Marotos novamente se reuniram e decidiram que filme as garotas encenariam. Se viraram novamente para escolher qual delas seria a 'vítima'.

- Ana – Sirius falou, chamando a garota com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Após ouvir o filme que teria que encenar, Ana se posicionou no meio da sala, esperando o sinal de Lílian. A ruivinha ergueu o polegar e Ana mostrou dois dedos da mão.

- Duas palavras – Gabriela falou. Ana confirmou e continuou, agora mostrando os cinco dedos de uma mão e um dedo de outra. Depois mostrou apenas a mão fechada.

- 60? – Lílian falou insegura. Ana balançou a cabeça afirmando, animada e prosseguiu. Apontou para o próprio pulso.

- Um relógio? – Gabriela falou. Ana fez um sinal com a mão, como quem diz 'quase isso'.

- Horas? Minutos? – Lílian tentou.

Dessa vez Ana balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, como quem diz 'vai em frente'.

- Segundos! – Gabriela falou animada.

- 60 Segundos! – Lílian concluiu, parando o tempo e comemorando.

E assim a partida continuou. Pouco tempo depois, Daniele juntou-se às garotas. Quando o jogo já estava em estado crítico – para os garotos -, uma campainha soou na cozinha. Daniele levantou-se rapidamente, sendo seguida por todos até a cozinha. A garota abriu o forno, retirando as panquecas, que tinham um cheiro delicioso. Colocou-a sobre o grande balcão da cozinha, que também era uma mesa.

Todos se sentaram aos banquinhos altos do balcão, prontos para atacar. Mais uma vez, uma batalha foi travada entre Pedro e Gabriela para ver quem se servia primeiro.

- Eles são perfeitos um para o outro – murmurou Lílian no ouvido de Ana, repetindo o que Tiago dissera.

Quando finalmente todos já haviam conseguido se servir, começaram a comer.

- Meu Deus, Dani, isso é muito bom! – elogiou Pedro

- É verdade, há tempos não comia algo tão bom! – falou Remo, elogiando-a também.

- Obrigada, mas não deixem sobrar nada, sim? – falou Daniele, corando ligeiramente.

Depois de terem comido, ficaram na sala apenas conversando, esperando a hora que poderiam voltar à praia.

Quando o sol já estava menos quente, olhando no relógio, Sirius deu um pulo, interrompendo o que Ana falava:

- Hora de ir pra praia! – anunciou.

- Meu Deus, parece uma criancinha ansiosa pra fazer o castelinho de areia... – comentou Ana, levantando-se e seguindo-o junto com os amigos até a porta.

Saíram para a tarde ensolarada e foram animadamente para a praia. Depois de terem se acomodado mais uma vez na areia, Sirius virou-se para observar o mar.

- Hei, o que é aquilo? – perguntou Pedro, apontando exatamente para onde Sirius olhava, intrigado.

- Uma 'banana boat' – explicou Lílian, olhando na mesma direção.

- Um bote de banana? – perguntou Tiago, estranhando.

- Mais ou menos. – explicou Ana – Na verdade, é apenas uma bóia comprida e amarela que imita uma banana.

- E pra que serve? – perguntou Sirius.

- Algumas pessoas sobem nele com coletes salva-vidas, e uma lancha as puxa pelo mar, fazendo curvas fortes para derrubá-las – falou Gabriela – É bastante divertido, podíamos ir...

- Então vamos! – falou Tiago, entusiasmado.

- Se vocês querem tanto... – falou Ana, suspirando e seguindo os Marotos.

A "banana" era perfeita para eles: levava exatamente oito pessoas. Todos colocaram os coletes e subiram na bóia.

- Desculpe – falou o condutor da lancha – Mas vocês vão ter que trocar essa ordem para equilibrar melhor – continuou, examinando a ordem em que se colocaram: as garotas estavam nos quatro primeiros lugares e os garotos nos quatro últimos. A diferença de peso entre eles era óbvia. As garotas, todas magras, com certeza eram mais leves que os garotos, mais altos e fortes **(N/A: gordo, no caso do Pedro...hehehe) **- portanto mais pesados **-** então, trocaram a ordem, alternando-se. Gabriela foi na frente, seguida por Pedro, Daniele, Remo, Ana, Sirius, Lílian, e, por último, Tiago.

Lílian não ficou muito satisfeita ao ver que Tiago sentara atrás dela, mas não havia mais tempo para mudar. A lancha começava a se mover, e em pouco tempo ela já sentia a água em seus pés e o forte vento em seu rosto. O piloto ia fazendo curvas cada vez mais fortes, até que, numa delas, ela caiu no mar gelado. Por um momento, Lílian pensou que só ela havia caído e tinham deixado-a para trás, mas, ao emergir, viu todos os seus amigos boiando e rindo. O piloto voltou e deixou-os subir de novo. Voltou a fazer curvas, Lílian caiu novamente na água. Dessa vez, só ela e Tiago caíram, por serem os últimos, e sentirem a força mais intensificada.

- Lílian? – chamou ele, deixando só sua cabeça fora da água e nadando até ela.

- Por que o cara deixou a gente aqui? – a garota falou, vendo a lancha longe.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, mas acho que teremos que esperar um pouco – falou ele.

- Esperar? No mar gelado? Minhas pernas já estão dormentes! – Lílian protestou.

- Nadar não dá – falou Tiago, olhando para a praia, que estava longe.

Lílian suspirou longamente. "Ótimo", pensou, "Vou ficar presa no meio do mar gelado com o Potter... Se bem que esses dias ele parou de me atazanar..." pensou, olhando de esguelha para o garoto.

- Me admirando? – perguntou ele, percebendo.

- Você não se incomoda com o tamanho do seu ego, não? – falou Lílian, jogando água nele, rindo.

- Na verdade não, eu sou muito modesto – falou ele, fazendo uma cara falsamente magoada.

- Se você é modesto, o que eu sou, então? – falou ela, rindo, e se esquecendo por um momento que estava no meio do mar frio com o garoto que odiava.

- Bom, você é bastante cabeça-dura, mas nada que tire sua beleza... – falou ele, sorrindo.

- _Eu _sou cabeça dura? E quanto a você? – a garota retrucou.

- Bom, eu sou lindo, maravilhoso, sarado, perfeito... – falou ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

"Pode não ser perfeito, mas lindo..." pensou Lílian. "Lily, você está ficando doida. Esse é Tiago Potter, lembra-se? Aquele que você odeia profundamente, o egocêntrico, galinha e mais metade de um dicionário de coisas ruins", pensou em seguida, reprimindo-se. "Sim, eu sei, mas ele tem demonstrado ser diferente... Agora ele só estava brincando. Ele engoliu o orgulho pra me pedir desculpas!" continuou pensando. De repente ouviu um barulho de motor e virou-se. Viu a lancha que os estava puxando vindo em sua direção e sentiu-se aliviada. Já estava começando a se sentir desconfortável.

Capítulo 15 

Terminado o passeio, voltaram à praia. Sentaram-se à sombra do guarda-sol e ficaram conversando.

- E aí, o que acharam? – perguntou Gabriela.

- Muito bom... – falou Tiago, olhando de soslaio para Lílian.

- É realmente divertido se o condutor da lancha não te esquece no meio do mar frio e você fica com as pernas completamente dormentes... – comentou a garota, não percebendo o olhar de Tiago.

- Por falar nisso, Tiago e Lily, o que foi que aconteceu enquanto vocês estavam pra trás, hein? – perguntou Sirius, com um tom sugestivo e um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Nada, Sirius, pelo menos nada do que está pensando – falou Lílian.

- Que pena, porque bem que o nosso Pontas aqui queria... – falou Sirius, dando tapinhas "amigáveis" nas costas de Tiago.

- Pontas? – perguntou Daniele, intrigada.

Os Marotos se entreolharam. Já estavam tão acostumados a se chamar pelos apelidos que era difícil lembrar de não usá-los perto de outras pessoas – apesar de que Lílian já sabia seu significado.

- Ahn, são uns apelidos malucos que eles se deram –inventou Lílian – Não adianta perguntar, eles não contam a ninguém o que significa...

Ana, Daniele e Gabriela olharam desconfiadas para os Marotos e deles para Lílian, mas sabiam que não adiantaria insistir.

- Hey, já que vamos sair hoje à noite e não tem mais quase nada para fazer aqui, mesmo, porque não nos arrumamos agora e assistimos o pôr-do-sol no calçadão da beira-mar? – sugeriu Ana.

- Boa idéia! E aí depois a gente arranja um programa. Festa é o que não falta no centro. – falou Gabriela.

- Se vocês dizem... – falou Remo, levantando-se.

- Passamos lá às seis – falou Daniele, levantando-se também.

- Mas e o pôr-do-sol? – indagou Tiago.

- O sol aqui se põe mais tarde – explicou Lílian.

As garotas saíram e os Marotos levaram tudo de volta para a casa. Sirius correu para tomar banho primeiro.

- Que novidade! – falou Tiago, ao abrir a porta e se espremer para dar passagem ao amigo, que subiu as escadas correndo.

- Por que o Almofadinhas demora tanto pra se arrumar? – perguntou Pedro, intrigado.

- Isso nunca descobriremos. – falou Remo, sombriamente – Será sempre um mistério. – continuou, fazendo os amigos rirem.

Eles subiram as escadas, seguindo Sirius e se sentaram em suas camas.

- E então, como vão com as garotas? – perguntou Tiago, com um quê de desgosto na voz.

- Bem... – falou Pedro, sem perceber.

- Mas você já teve alguns avanços com a Lily –interrompeu Remo, ignorando o comentário do amigo.

- Bom, mais ou menos – falou Tiago – Quero dizer, ela parou de gritar comigo e falar que me odeia, mas daí a ela querer sair comigo...

- Mas pelo menos vocês têm bastante chances de ficar a sós, considerando que vocês são os únicos que não estão em casal... – falou Remo, apreensivo ao dizer essa última parte.

- Sei disso... – falou Tiago – Mas é tão difícil! Eu estou tentando provar a ela que sou um cara maduro, mas toda vez que ela chega perto com aquele perfume delicioso eu tenho vontade de agarrá-la... – completou, suspirando.

- Tente se controlar e sustente uma conversa neutra e normal. Fale sobre coisas que te interessam e que ela também gosta, mostre que você realmente gosta dela. – falou Remo.

- Eu sei, mas ás vezes isso não é tão fácil na prática.

- Lembra que a Evans dizia que você era: "egocêntrico, metido, galinha, cabeça-dura, acha que é melhor que outros..."? Você tem que mostrar a ela que ela estava errada. Que você é totalmente o contrário – falou Pedro, astutamente.

- Rabicho tá ficando esperto! – falou Sirius, que estava à porta do banheiro – Acho que é a convivência.

Pedro imediatamente pegou suas coisas e passou por ele, entrando no banheiro, corando.

- Ahn, Almofadinhas? – falou Tiago – Sabe, eu não estou muito a fim de te ver pelado.

Sirius estava somente com uma toalha amarrada à cintura, e estava preparando-se para tirá-la.

- Relaxa, eu não tô pelado – respondeu.

- Mas eu não quero te ver de cueca, tampouco – falou Remo.

- Tudo bem, olhem pra lá – falou Sirius, abrindo a porta do armário, tirando sua calça e vestindo-a – Pronto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian estava saindo do banho com uma toalha enrolada na cabeça e outra no corpo. Abriu seu armário, pensando em que roupa colocar. Não sabia para onde iriam depois do pôr-do-sol. Mas a garota tinha bom gosto e uma extrema facilidade para escolher roupas, e já ajudara as amigas em Hogwarts diversas vezes quando não sabiam o que usar num encontro. De repente seus pensamentos voaram até suas queridas amigas. Lílian Evans, Allison Wheeler, Sophie Costeau,e Deborah Connor eram amigas inseparáveis desde que se conheceram no Expresso de Hogwarts em seu primeiro ano. Pensou no que elas estariam fazendo neste exato momento. Sabia que Deborah iria visitar alguns parentes nos Estados Unidos; Sophie iria para a França, também visitar parentes; e Allison estava se "radicalizando", como a própria garota dissera, na Nova Zelândia. Desejou que as férias das amigas estivessem sendo tão boas quanto as suas.

Voltou seus pensamentos para o armário à sua frente, separando uma saia jeans, uma bata leve azul turquesa e uma sandália de salto baixo azul. Prendeu o cabelo num rabo alto e despediu-se de sua tia, indo para a casa de Daniele.

Ao chegar lá, a garota ainda estava de roupão, indecisa.

- Lily! Que bom que está aqui! – falou ela, puxando-a para dentro do quarto atulhado de roupas – Preciso de sua ajuda.

Lílian deu a volta em sua cama, analisando as roupas jogadas ali e buscou no chão também.

Separou um bermudão jeans até os joelhos, uma blusinha rosa e uma sandália baixa da mesma cor.

- Muito obrigada, Lily! – falou Daniele, apertando a amiga num abraço.

- Não há de quê, mas agora temos que ir buscar a Ana e a Gabi, ou vamos nos atrasar. – falou a ruiva, saindo do quarto.

As garotas andaram algum tempo em silêncio, cada uma imersa em seus pensamentos, atravessando duas ruas e ficando em frente a uma casa grande e moderna, azul. A característica daquele bairro era que a maioria das casas era grande e todas possuíam cores diferentes: azul, verde, laranja, rosa, e até vermelho.

Bateram à porta. Ana abriu-a, despedindo-se da mãe. A garota vestia uma calça comprida jeans com uma blusa verde e decote em V, calçava uma sandália preta de salto baixo.

- Nossa, até que vocês chegaram rápido – falou, consultando o relógio – Vamos?

- E então, o que pretendem fazer hoje? Temos que arranjar algo para fazer depois da beira-mar – falou Ana.

- É verdade. Eu estava pensando: não tem um restaurante lá perto que é danceteria também? Podíamos ir lá – lembrou Lílian.

- É, uma boa idéia... – concordou Daniele – Eu só espero que hoje não bata o vento sul, ou pode ficar realmente frio.

- Eu desisto de tentar entender esse negócio dos ventos – suspirou Lílian – Só quem mora aqui há realmente muito tempo entende.

- Mas pode ficar tranqüila, Dani, o vento de hoje está à leste – falou Ana, fechando os olhos como que para sentir a direção do vento.

- Tá, chega de vento agora, chegamos – interrompeu Lílian, caminhando até a porta da casa alaranjada à sua frente.

Ana adiantou-se, batendo à porta. Um homem alto e charmoso de aproximadamente 30 anos de cabelos negros e barba por fazer abriu a porta.

- Ah, vocês devem ser as amigas da Gabi – adivinhou, jovialmente – Entrem, entrem. Ela já vai descer. Falou, conduzindo-as a uma sala bem decorada. – Fiquem à vontade, infelizmente agora eu preciso sair – falou o homem, sorrindo e voltando à porta.

- Meninas! – falou Gabriela, descendo as escadas – Ei, onde está meu tio? – perguntou, procurando-o.

- Ele saiu – informou Ana, simplesmente.

- Tudo bem – a garota respondeu, dando de ombros – É melhor irmos.

Gabriela estava vestida com uma calça até um pouco abaixo do joelho, uma blusa verde de alças, e um sapato de plataforma que a fazia ficar quase do tamanho das amigas.

As quatro garotas saíram, andando pela calçada próxima à praia.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

****N/A: Perceberam que esse capítulo está maior do q os outros? Pois é, presentinho pra vocês. Agora eu quero bastante reviews, hein?**

**Mayara:** Bom, eu não entrei em muitos detalhes do jogo, mas espero que mesmo assim tenha gostado!

**Tainah** Sim, o Pontas tava confuso. Porque, ao admitir, ele seria o primeiro maroto a se apaixonar de verdade. Gostou desse cap?

**Ayame Yukane** Não, o John Travolta não é perfeito... A não ser em Grease! Fala sério! Aquela parte no final que ele faz carinha de cachorro-molhado-perdido-e-pidão é muito fofa! SuspiroSim, eu me inspirei na Mônica! Pq eu simplesmente AMO Friends! Aí eu não resisti! Que isso, num precisa se desculpar não!

**Flavinha Greeneye**Flavinha querida do meu coração! Flavinha me olha com desconfiança Hum... Me leva pra Disney com vc? (puff.. isso foi horrível, liga não).

**Mah Clarinha** É verdade, os Marotos conseguem ser perfeitos em qualquer situação! Suspiro Sério q vc vai pra Floripa? Cara, q sortuda! Eu AMO Floripa! Boa sorte! (pra encontrar o Tiago lá).

**Daisuka M.** Realmente, imagino q o Tiago seja bem mais gostoso do q o John Travolta! Coisas de Lílian Evans... Quem vai entender? Continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Gente, quero mais reviews! ;P Muito obrigada a quem comenta, eu amo vcs! Espero q estejam gostando da fic! Até o próximo capítulo! **

**Bjinhos!**


	7. Pôr do Sol

_...Segunda parte do capítulo 15_

Tiago acabava de sair do banho. Abrindo seu armário e pegando suas roupas, avistou algo no fundo do armário. Apanhando-o, viu que se tratava de um boné que seu pai lhe dera quando era menor. Não sabia como fora parar ali, mas vestiu-se e colocou-o, olhando no espelho. "Não está tão mal", pensou. Desceu as escadas para encontrar os amigos. Antes de chegar à sala de TV, onde eles estavam, ouviu batidas na porta e foi atendê-la.

- Potter? – falou Lílian, perplexa – É você? Porque está de boné? **(N/A: Eu TIVE que por o Tiago de boné, pq eu amo o Tiago e tenho fraco por garotos de boné!¬¬)**

- O que foi, tá tão ruim assim? – perguntou, deixando Ana, Daniele e Gabriela passarem, enquanto Lílian entrava e ficava à sua frente.

- Não, não é isso. Na verdade, está bem...diferente – respondeu a garota, corando.

- Vou tomar isso como um elogio – falou ele.

- Se você quiser... – Lílian fez pouco caso.

- Ei, será que os dois pombinhos podem abrir a porta pra gente ir antes que o sol se ponha e nasça de novo? – falou Sirius.

Tiago abriu a porta, deixando os amigos saírem, revirando os olhos. Tirou o boné e saiu.

- Tudo bem – falou Ana - , como o nosso bairro é bastante turístico, não faltam táxis por aqui. Vamos ter que nos dividir. – continuou, andando em direção ao final da rua, enquanto os outros a seguiam. Ao chegar na calçada da rua principal, havia três táxis parados junto ao meio-fio. Ana e Sirius adiantaram-se, entrando no primeiro. Lílian os seguiu. Remo, Daniele, Pedro e Gabriela já estavam no outro. Suspirando, Tiago entrou no banco do passageiro, olhando para trás e vendo Lílian extremamente aborrecida por estar entre Sirius e Ana.

'Ótimo', Tiago pensou, 'Vinte e cinco minutos até o centro ao lado de um taxista magrinho e pequeno, e a Lily segurando vela pro casal lá atrás', acomodou-se melhor, sabendo que seria uma longa 'viagem'.

Capítulo 16

Desceram no calçadão à beira-mar. Já estava quase na hora. O sol já estava chegando ao horizonte. Olhando para os lados, Lílian suspirou. Ela e Tiago sobraram novamente. Cada casal havia ido para um lado, a fim de ter um romântico fim de tarde. Olhou para o lado. Tiago estava ali, sorridente.

- Eles disseram para encontrá-los naquela loja vermelha do outro lado da rua – apontou.

- Tudo bem. Escuta, porque não vamos nos sentar naqueles banquinhos ali na frente? – sugeriu Lílian.

- Ok, acho que a vista de lá pode ser melhor.

Caminharam até o banco lentamente. Lílian lançava olhares a Tiago de vez em quando. 'Ele é tão lindo...', pensava, 'Pára, Lily, ele é o Potter!'. Sentaram-se em silêncio e ficaram admirando o sol que lentamente se aproximava do mar.

- Sabe, Potter – a garota falou, inesperadamente – Acho que você não é tão ruim quanto eu achava.

'Ai Lily, porque você tinha que dizer isso? Agora ele vai se sentir no direito de fazer algo que você não quer!', pensou, ligeiramente arrependida.

- Obrigado – o garoto respondeu, sorrindo - ,mas pode me chamar de Tiago.

"Ai, porque ele tem que sorrir tanto? Assim eu não resisto!" a garota pensou, "Lily, lembre-se: ele é Tiago Potter!".

- Tudo bem, _Tiago_, e você pode me chamar de Lílian – a garota sorriu de volta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius e Ana haviam descido até um ponto onde a areia estava limpa, bem perto do mar, e se sentaram.

- É lindo, não? – perguntou Ana.

- Quem, o sol ou eu? – brincou Sirius.

- Os dois – falou a garota, sorrindo.

- Não fique com ciúmes, você também – falou o garoto, também sorrindo e aproximando-se para beijá-la.

- Ei, chega! Desse jeito a gente vai perder o que viemos ver! – falou a garota, interrompendo o beijo depois de um tempo.

- Tudo bem, se você prefere ele a mim... – falou Sirius, falsamente magoado.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Remo e Daniele andavam lentamente pelo calçadão. Daniele já estava incomodada com a distância dos dois, mas sabia que Remo era tímido. Tomando a iniciativa, segurou a mão do garoto, aproximando-se.

- O sol se põe tão mais tarde aqui... – ele comentou, ligeiramente corado.

- É verdade. É que estamos perto do Pólo sul, então aqui o sol nasce mais tarde e se põe mais tarde... – explicou a garota.

- Por isso aqui tem tanto essa história de vento, não é? Eu unca consegui entender muito bem isso...

- É, temos alguns tipos de vento aqui. E como bom cidadão, todos que moram na ilha sabem reconhecê-los: os ventos Sul e Oeste trazem frio, enquanto que os ventos Norte, Nordeste e Leste trazem o calor.

- Interessante. E qual vento está soprando agora?

- Onde estávamos antes o vento estava a Leste, mas agora está a Nordeste – explicou a garota, cansada. – Mas chega de falar de ventos! – continuou, abraçando o garoto pelo pescoço.

Remo envolveu-a pela cintura, beijando-a.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- _Eu_ posso chamar você de _Lílian_? – Tiago estava absolutamente perplexo.

- Qual o problema? Não vai dizer que quer me chamar de Lily, porque aí já é um passo muito grande! – falou Lílian.

- Não, não tem problema – disse ele – Mas agora me explica. O que você quis dizer com "você não é tão ruim"?

- Olha o céu! – gritou Lílian, apontando para cima, aliviada por sair daquela conversa.

Tiago voltou seu olhar para cima. O céu estava lindo. Rosa e alaranjado perto do mar e azul do outro lado. As cores mudavam sutilmente. O laranja se misturando com o rosa, que por sua vez se misturava com o lilás, e lentamente se transformava em azul. Um espetáculo da natureza.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius olhava embasbacado para o espetáculo acima de sua cabeça. "Porque o pôr-do-sol daqui é tão mais bonito do que em Hogwarts?", pensava, abraçando Ana pelo ombro.

Permaneceram em silêncio, apenas admirando o céu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Olha! – falou Daniele, apontando para o céu. Remo seguiu seu dedo, prendendo a respiração. Era lindo. O céu estava uma linda mistura de cores, e as nuvens estavam pintadas de dourado.

- O pôr-do-sol de vocês é bem mais bonito que o nosso. – falou o garoto.

- Vários poetas já escreveram dizendo que o céu do Brasil não tem igual – comentou a garota, em resposta.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian levantou-se, apertando os olhos na direção de onde Remo e Daniele estava há pouco. Mas estava meio longe e já estava escuro.

- Vamos? – chamou Tiago, presumindo que os outros já estariam no local marcado.

Atravessaram cuidadosamente a larga rua e avistaram Pedro e Gabriela em frente à loja vermelha.

- Cadê os outros? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu Tiago.

- Hey, já que a gente vai ter que esperar, porque não vamos comprar uns doces ali perto? – sugeriu Gabriela.

- Hum...Vão vocês, Gabi, eu não quero não – falou Lílian.

- E eu vou ficar aqui com a Lílian – falou Tiago, que já estava a meio caminho da loja voltando e postando-se ao lado da ruiva.

- Pot... Tiago, eu não preciso de proteção! – ela replicou.

- É claro que precisa! Esta é uma cidade grande, estamos pertinho de um banco, está à noite, você é g... linda, quer mais motivos? – ele enumerou, como um pai superprotetor, fazendo a garota corar fortemente.

- Nossa, depois desses argumentos... – comentou Pedro, saindo com Gabriela.

Os dois ficaram apenas observando o mar, lado a lado, num silêncio constrangedor. De repente, um garoto passou numa bicicleta e assoviou, parando e olhando Lílian de cima a baixo.

- Que é? Que que tá olhando? – Tiago falou, com raiva – Pára de olhar pra minha namorada! – falou, encarando o rapaz, e abraçando a garota pela cintura.

O rapaz, olhando para Tiago e para seus braços fortes, pensou duas vezes e voltou a pedalar para longe. **(N/A: Sorry, não pude pensar em nada melhor do q essa parada d fingir q é o namorado ¬¬)**

- Obrigada. – murmurou Lílian, corada.

- Quem era aquele cara? O que ele queria? – perguntou Daniele, que se aproximava com Remo e olhava na direção do cara de bicicleta.

- Ele estava assediando a Lílian – falou Tiago, emburrado.

Remo e Daniele riram.

- Ah, então está explicado! – falou Remo, ainda rindo.

- Ele não estava me assediando! Ele só assoviou... – falou a ruiva, seu rosto fundindo-se com seus cabelos.

- Onde o Sirius e a Ana se meteram, hein? – falou Gabriela, voltando com Pedro, que segurava um saquinho de balas.

- Chamaram? – Sirius falou, terminando de atravessar a rua, as mãos dadas com Ana.

- Finalmente! – Lílian falou – Podemos ir?

- Ok, ok, relaxa, estamos de férias! – Sirius sorriu.

Os Marotos seguiram Lílian, Ana, Daniele e Gabriela pela calçada onde as pessoas olhavam as vitrines das lojas. Enveredaram por uma rua bem iluminada. Ouviam uma música alta vinda de uma das casas. Ao chegar no n° 7, porém, constataram que a música vinha de uma danceteria. Entrando nela, viram que era bem maior do que parecia por fora. A entrada, apesar de por fora ficar no térreo, por dentro era uma espécie de sala de espera**(N/A: Caso vcs não tenham entendido, são mesinhas pros clientes esperarem as mesas do restaurante, quando este está muito cheio, pras pessoas não terem que esperar em pé)**,onde haviam várias mesinhas e banquinhos altos, de onde dava para observar tudo o que acontecia lá embaixo, como num camarote. Descendo a escada em caracol, havia a enorme pista de dança, ainda vazia, e encostado na parede, um palco onde havia instrumentos. Não havia ninguém tocando ainda.

Na parede oposta à do palco, havia um enorme balcão com banquinhos altos ao longo de sua extensão. Atrás deste havia inúmeros tipos de bebidas e copos. Á direita, havia um grande portal que dava para o restaurante.

O grupo passou por esse portal, sentando-se a uma mesa no canto na seguinte ordem: Pedro, Gabriela, Remo e Daniele de um lado da mesa, e Sirius, Ana, Tiago e Lílian do outro lado. Examinando o cardápio, pediram a comida e ficaram conversando.

- Esse lugar parece bem maior por dentro, não? – comentou Tiago, apoiando um braço em cada cadeira a seu lado.

- É verdade, como eles fazem isso? – falou Lílian, tirando o braço do garoto de sua cadeira.

- Eu realmente não sei, acho que eles compraram muitas casas da outra rua para fazer esse lugar – falou Daniele.

- Deve ter sido... – falou Tiago, apoiando novamente o braço na cadeira de Lílian.

- Mudando para um assunto mais interessante – cortou Sirius – O que vamos fazer amanhã?

- Ah, eu estava pensando – falou Ana, olhando para Daniele – Que tal irmos a uma praia no sul da ilha, pra variar?

- É uma boa idéia! São praias menos cheias e tem ondas melhores! – entusiasmou-se Daniele.

- Então todos concordam em irmos para o sul? – falou Gabriela.

- Por mim tudo bem – falou Tiago.

- Claro! – disse Pedro.

- Ok – Sirius falou.

- E como nós vamos chegar lá? – perguntou Remo – Quero dizer, se formos de táxi o preço vai ser uma fortuna!

- Não se preocupe, naquele shopping que fomos no 1° dia sempre passa uma vã de manhã que leva as pessoas para as principais praias do sul. É bem mais barato que táxi. – explicou Gabriela.

- E eu vi na previsão que amanhã vai dar vento noroeste, o que significa que vai fazer calor e vamos ter ótimas ondas – falou Daniele.

- Eu ainda não sei como vocês entendem tanto de ventos... – falou Pedro, intrigado.

Continuaram conversando até a comida chegar. Comeram calmamente, e, ao terminarem, uma música alta começou a tocar ao lado.

- Isso significa que já chegou gente o bastante pra começar a festa!- falou Ana, empolgada – Vem, Sirius, vamos dançar! – continuou, arrastando o garoto até a pista de dança.

O resto do grupo, que permaneceu na mesa, entreolhou-se.

- Vamos? – sugeriu Lílian.

- Claro! – responderam, em uníssono.

**

* * *

****N/A: Sorry, eu tive q acabar o capítulo aqui pq se não a fic ia acabar tendo menos capítulos do q já tem... Infelizmente hj eu não tenho tempo de responder às reviews, eu já to saindo de casa. Mas vcs deixaram POUQUISSIMAS reviews capítulo passado, viu? Assim eu fico tristinha! Próximo capítulo eu só posto com mínimo de 5 reviews, hein?**

**Bjinhos!**


	8. Balada

Capítulo 17

A música que tocava era animada. Sirius dançava em frente à Ana. Tiago, Remo, Pedro, Lílian, Daniele e Gabriela juntaram-se a eles, dançando animadamente.

_Where's the party (party, party)_

_Where's the party (party, party)_

_Show me the way, show me the way_

_It's like a holiday_

_That happens everyday_

_I get to celebrate_

_No matter what you say_

_When I get real bored_

_I want something more_

_I never lose my head_

_Cause I know the score_

Lílian, sem parar de dançar, olhou para Tiago pelo canto do olho. 'Ele está tão diferente...Principalmente no jeito de ser, e no físico... Acho que é só porque eu nunca tinha visto ele sem camisa antes, mas aquela barriga...', pensava 'Pára, Lily, você está ficando louca! Onde já se viu, além de ficar pensando no Potter, ainda fica falando como ele é lindo e sarado...', reprimiu-se. 'Vai, continua dançando que é melhor', e desviou o olhar do garoto ao seu lado.

_Show me the way_

_Show me the way_

_C'mon, show me the way_

_Where's the party?_

_All I Wanna do is have some fun_

_Where's the party?_

_Party all night 'til I can't go on_

_Where's the party?_

_All I Wanna do is have some fun_

_Where's the party?_

_Show me the way, show me the way_

Tiago sorriu. Percebeu que Lílian o olhava e viu depois a expressão de confusão em seu rosto. 'Acho que estou tendo um certo avanço com a Lily... Finalmente! Eu não agüento mais ficar perto dela sem querer me aproximar mais, abraçá-la...', 'Se depois dessas férias eu não conseguir que ela acredite que eu realmente gosto dela, acho que eu desisto...', 'Não! Um Maroto nunca desiste! Eu vou conquistá-la ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter!'.

_One thing I know_

_Is when I feel low_

_I never have to worry_

_Got a place to party_

_no one's getting mean_

_It's so obscene_

_No matter what goes down_

_I just get what I need_

_Show me the way_

_Show me the way_

_C'mon, show me the way_

'Essa garota é perfeita pra mim! É a minha versão masculina!', pensava Sirius, olhando Ana dançar. 'Mas daqui a pouco eu bato meu recorde de mais tempo com uma garota...', 'Hum... vou perguntar quanto tempo a gente ainda vai ficar aqui pro Remo...'.

_Where's the party?_

_All I Wanna do is have some fun_

_Where's the party?_

_Party all night 'til I can't go on_

_Where's the party?_

_All I Wanna do is have some fun_

_Where's the party?_

_Show me the way, show me the way_

_Where's the party, where's the party_

_party, party, party, party, party, party, party, party_

_p-p-p-party_

- Vou pegar bebidas! – gritou Tiago, para ser ouvido mesmo com a música em volume alto – Alguém quer? – todos disseram o que queriam e Tiago, abrindo espaço entre as pessoas que dançavam, foi até o bar.

Encostou no balcão, fazendo os pedidos ao _barman_ e analisando o cardápio. De repente Lílian postou-se ao seu lado, apanhando outro cardápio.

- Queria ver o que tinha – ela falou, dando de ombros diante do olhar indagador do garoto.

Após pegarem as bebidas e levar os inúmeros copos com pequenos guarda-chuva enfeitando, continuaram a dançar.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

De repente uma música lenta começou e Lílian fez menção de sair da pista, mas Tiago a segurou, enlaçando sua cintura. A garota, corada, passou os braços por seu pescoço, e manteve-se um pouco à distância. Tiago puxou-a mais para perto, sorrindo e a garota encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Após um tempo, Lílian até esqueceu onde estava. Esqueceu sua antiga opinião sobre Tiago Potter, esqueceu que estava num país diferente. Ela estava apenas ali, dançando ao ritmo suave da música, sentindo o delicioso perfume do garoto que a abraçava.

Mas ela voltou à realidade de repente, pois a música que dançava acabou, e o garoto a soltou, de repente, viu-se parada de pé ouvindo uma música rápida tocar, na pista de dança de um grande salão, ao lado de Tiago Potter, que agora não parecia mais tão ruim assim.

'Lily, você está ficando doida. Ele é Tiago Potter, a pessoa que você mais odeia no planeta! O egoísta, prepotente, exibido, convencido, egocêntrico, e galinha, o Potter!', pensou, balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos, e saiu um pouco da pista de dança, sentando-se a um banquinho de pernas altas no bar. Ficou olhando para o nada, pensando. Uma jovem garçonete que estava substituindo o _barman_ agora aproximou-se.

- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa? – perguntou, educadamente. Lílian levantou a cabeça para olhá-la. A garota devia ser apenas um ou dois anos mais velha que ela, possuía cabelos negros e lisos e olhos azul-acinzentados.

- Não, obrigada – respondeu, sorrindo fracamente.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a garota, simpaticamente – Sabe, porque nós, que trabalhamos no bar, somos especialistas em ouvir e ajudar a resolver problemas de qualquer tipo, principalmente no amor. – completou, estendendo a mão – Meu nome é Karla.

- Prazer, Karla, eu sou Lílian – a ruiva respondeu, apertando a mão da simpática garçonete.

- Hum, você não é daqui, certo? – perguntou

- Não, sou da Inglaterra.

- Nossa, até que você já é fluente em português!

- Minha tia mora aqui, e já vim para cá muitas vezes.

- Hum... Mas então, qual é o seu problema?

Lílian encarou o rosto sorridente de Karla. Apesar de não conhecê-la, soube que podia confiar nela.

- Bom... Tem esse garoto. – começou – Que eu odeio. Odiava, eu acho. Ele estuda na minha escola e por uma armação dos amigos veio passar as férias aqui também. Ele me convida para sair há muito tempo, mas eu nunca aceitei, por inúmeras razões. E, agora, eu estou sentindo coisas que nunca senti antes por ninguém, e não sei o que são. Eu sei que não o odeio mais, pois tive a chance de conhecê-lo, mas não sei...

- Em primeiro lugar: descreva-o com suas palavras – Karla falou.

- Bom, citando algumas palavras da minha antiga lista, diria que ele é: egoísta, prepotente, exibido, convencido, egocêntrico, e galinha; mas, agora acho que o descreveria como um ótimo e fiel amigo, que beija muito bem, que é muito lindo, e tem um corpo... Percebi que ele não se mostra de propósito, é que ele é tão popular e acostumado com as atenções, que quando não estão olhando pra ele, ele tem que fazer algo para ser notado.

- Minha amiga, você está gostando desse cara.

- Que? Não estou não!

- Alô! Presta atenção no que você acabou de falar. Vocês já até se beijaram, é?

- Foi... Ele roubou um beijo e eu correspondi, esquecendo que era ele... – falou Lílian, corando.

- Pois só lamento te dizer... Você está gostando dele. Quem sabe não está até apaixonada?

- Você acha? – Lílian mordeu os lábios.

- Oi Lily! – falou Tiago, chegando de repente ao lado de Lílian e fazendo-a cair do banco, gritando de susto. Karla sorriu pelo canto da boca, percebendo que aquele era o garoto de quem estavam falando.

- Você quer me matar, é? – perguntou Lílian, levantando-se e arrumando o banco que também havia caído, com a mão no peito e arfando.

- Na verdade não era essa minha intenção – explicou o garoto, sorrindo – Eu só vim pegar mais uma bebida.

- E o que você deseja? – perguntou a moça por trás do balcão, ainda sorrindo.

Depois de ter pego as bebidas, Tiago voltou para onde seus amigos estavam.

- É ele, não é? – Karla perguntou.

- É... – falou Lílian, desconcertada.

- E então? O que você vai fazer?

- Não sei... Tem a questão do orgulho, também. Esse é um dos meus defeitos: sou muito orgulhosa. Como é que ele vai ficar se do nada eu chegar e falar pro Tiago que eu gosto dele, sendo que antes o odiava com todas as minhas forças? – Lílian falou, mordendo o lábio.

- Bom, isso aí é com você. Você prefere ficar com o garoto que gosta ou ficar com o orgulho intacto?

- Karla, muito obrigada, muito mesmo! Você realmente me ajudou. Acho que vou vir mais vezes aqui. – falou Lílian, levantando-se e voltando para o lugar onde seus amigos estavam. Continuou a dançar, mas seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar.

'Eu **não **acredito que estou gostando de Tiago Potter! Essa viagem está tendo muitas reviravoltas pro meu gosto. Quem sabe se eu não falar nada pra ninguém por enquanto? Ás vezes, isso é só um sentimento passageiro, ás vezes eu nem estou gostando mesmo dele, ás vezes eu só estou deixando de odiá-lo, não precisa ser uma mudança tão brusca...', pensava, confusa.

Dançaram a noite inteira e pegaram um táxi de volta para casa. Os Marotos estavam em seu quarto, se trocando para dormir e comentando sobre o dia que tiveram.

- Eu estou tendo um grande progresso com a Lily. Ela até falou que eu poderia chamá-la pelo primeiro nome! – falava Tiago, orgulhoso.

- Nossa, Pontas, realmente, visto que antes ela tinha um chilique quando você a chamava de 'minha flor' ou 'meu lírio', ou ' ruivinha', ou os outros inúmeros apelidos que você deu a ela... – Remo bateu nas costas do amigo.

- Daqui a pouco finalmente ela admite que gosta de você – falou Sirius, simplesmente deitando em sua cama só de short.

- Finalmente... – falou Tiago, sonhador, deitando-se igualmente sem camisa em sua cama.

- Boa noite – falou Pedro, deitando-se também e apagando a luz.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lílian terminou de escovar os dentes e foi vestir sua camisola para dormir. Deitou-se e fechou os olhos, mas não parava de ver o rosto de Tiago. Virou-se, tentando achar uma posição melhor para dormir. Novamente Tiago a encarava, sorrindo. Bufando, colocou o travesseiro sobre o rosto, já sem sono. Serrou os olhos com força, mas aquele maldito rosto ainda sorria para ela. Levantou-se, acendeu um abajur na sua mesinha de cabeceira, e abriu sua mala ao lado de sua cama, pegando seu diário e uma caneta. Sentou-se no chão e apoiou o diário na cama, começando a escrever sobre o que sentia.

Capítulo 18

Os Marotos levantaram-se cedo, ansiosos. Vestiram-se rapidamente e desceram para tomar café da manhã.

- Mas eu fiz o café ontem! – reclamou Remo – Nós havíamos combinado que seria rodízio, esqueceram?

- Mas, _Reminho_, você é o que melhor cozinha aqui! – Sirius argumentou, fazendo surgir uma careta no rosto de Remo ao ouvir o apelido que recebera.

- Tá bom, tá bom, mas amanhã eu não vou cozinhar!

- E o que teremos para o café hoje? – perguntou Pedro, lambendo os lábios, animado.

- Torradas – Remo respondeu, simplesmente, apanhando as coisas que precisaria nos armários.

- Ah, eu quero panqueca! – falou Tiago, provocando.

Remo lançou um olhar mortífero a ela, ligando a torradeira na tomada.

- Tá bom, tá bom, relaxa! -Tiago riu, levantando as mãos em sinal de redenção.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian acordou sobressaltada. No andar de baixo sua tia a chamava. Esfregou os olhos e viu que dormira sentada no chão, com a cabeça encostada na cama. Levantou alongando-se e percebendo que o chão não era um lugar lá muito confortável para dormir. Olhou o relógio. Ainda era muito cedo. Apanhou seu roupão e entrou no banheiro. Encheu a enorme banheira com água quente e alguns sais relaxantes e entrou, ligando a hidromassagem. Encostou a cabeça na borda da banheira, fechando os olhos e tentando pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Mais uma vez o rosto de Tiago apareceu, rindo. A garota mergulhou, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos.

'Lily, você não está gostando de Tiago! Não está! Esqueça isso!'.

Emergiu, deixando-se sentir a massagem em suas costas.

'Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer? Eu devia ter chamado a Jéssica todas as vezes que saímos, mas ela agora só anda com os outros amigos dela...'.

Começou a se ensaboar.

'Pelo menos eu não teria tido que segurar vela junto com o Tiago, e fazê-lo, conseqüentemente, pensar em me beijar, ou de formamos um casal ou algo do tipo...'.

Enxaguou-se, deixando a água da banheira escorrer, e saiu, enrolando-se em seu roupão e secando seu cabelo numa toalha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Sirius, anda logo! Esqueceu que vamos pegar as garotas na casa da Ana? – gritou Remo para a porta do banheiro, onde Sirius se encontrava tentando fazer com que seus dentes ficassem perfeitamente limpos.

- É, Almofadinhas! Tá querendo fazer seus dentes brilharem mais que o sol, é? – falou Tiago.

- Calma, meus fãs! Sei que não agüentam ficar longe de mim! – Sirius falou, saindo do banheiro, sorrindo e abrindo os braços como que dizendo 'Não temam, estou aqui!'.

- Ah, você está me ofuscando! – brincou Pedro, protegendo os olhos com uma mão.

- Vamos! – falou Sirius, ignorando o comentário dos amigos e empurrando Pedro para fora do quarto.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

****N/A: hauahauahauau eu sou má! Primeiro atrasei(efeitos de HBP ainda muito recentes)pra postar, e depois terminei o capítulo bem bruscamente! Muahahahahaha(risada maligna). Eu só espero q vcs não me apedrejem por causa disso... Prometo q não vou atrasar de novo! Respondendo reviews dos caps 6 e 7:**

**BaBi Evans** Q bom q gostou da mímica! Eu não gostei muito, sei lá... meio sem graça... Gostou do q rolou na balada? Ainda nada de mais, mas... - Pois é... os capítulos tão meio curtinhos mesmo... de qualquer jeito, a fic só vai ter mais 2 ou 3 capítulos! Ah, e no próximo capítulo vai aparecer mais algumas coisas de Floripa!

**Lily Evans Lied** Nossa, Florianópolis é muito bom! É mesmo, imagina vc dar de cara com um maroto? sonhando Mt bom conversar contigo no MSN, viu?

**Ayame Yukane** O Pedro bem que podia fazer uma encenação melhorzinha, mas ele é tão burrinho, coitado! Q bom que gostou do 'banana boat'! E q legal q também gosta de Friends! Ah, já comentei na sua fic, ok? Quando sai o prox cap? - É engraçado mesmo, mas os dois tavam ODIANDO essa estória de sobrar...Muito fofo ela falando pra ele chamá-la de Lílian, né? E é claro q eu tinha q por o céu do Brasil no meio! Ele é o melhor! Hauahauahauau, seu amigo faz isso com vc também? Eu me inspirei em algum filme por aí q eu não me lembro... pa afinal tem isso em mais de um filme! xD

**Bru Black e Mione Malfoy:** hum.. sorry. O capítulo demorou... mas foi só dessa vez, então continuem mandando reviews!

**Tainah** Tadinho do Tiago, né? Mas calma, eles ainda vão se acertar, e não vai demorar muito! - Sim, o Tiago está se comportando pq já descobriu o q sente pela Lily... E eu tive que cortar o capítulo ao meio de novo!

**Luli Uchiha **Minhas fics? Vc lê 'CAC'(Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise) também? Que máximo! Gostou do q deu na balada? Nada de mais, tem q ir meio q aos poucos com o casal problemas!

**Mrs LilyGirl **Exatamente por isso q eu pus o Tiago de boné!Tipo, o Tiago já é lindo maravilhoso sarado, imagina ele de boné! Eu acho q eu desmaiava! Hauahauahau. É, um passo importante esse da Lily ter deixado ele chamá-la de 'Lílian'! Continua comentando filhinhaaa!

**Gaby: **hum... obrigada! Prometo q não demoro com o próximo capítulo!

**N/A: Minha nova meta é de 7 reviews, já q estamos chegando numa parte importante da fic! Então, comentem! Não vai levar muito tempo, ta?**

**Bjinhos!**


	9. Clima

_Continuação do capítulo 18..._

Lílian vestiu seu biquíni preferido. A parte de baixo era diferente da parte de cima: a de cima era azul turquesa e possuía bordados, enquanto a parte de baixo era cheia de quadrados de tamanhos, formas diferentes e cores diferentes (azul arroxeado, azul turquesa, azul claro...até o branco). Vestiu também uma grande bata azul ligeiramente transparente - uma saída de praia - , e calçou seus chinelos, também azuis. Apanhou sua bolsa de praia e saiu. Andou até a casa de Ana e tocou a campainha. A empregada atendeu.

- Dona Rosa! Como vai?

- Oi, Lílian, pode entrar, a Ana está com as amigas no quarto!

- Obrigada – Lílian entrou e subiu as escadas rapidamente. Havia ido tantas vezes à casa de Ana que já fizera amizade com dona Rosa, a cozinheirae faxineira da casa.

Bateu na segunda porta à direita no corredor do segundo andar. Entrou, ao receber uma resposta afirmativa. Entrou num quarto enorme, com uma parede na cor verde limão, uma cama de casal encostada a ela, e uma TV, um computador e um som sobre uma escrivaninha na parede oposta. Ana estava sentada com Daniele em cadeiras de palha na varanda. Lílian abriu a porta de vidro de correr e saiu novamente para o agradável ar da manhã, sorrindo e sentando-se ao lado das amigas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Ei, meninos! – Gabriela vinha correndo pela rua em direção aos Marotos. Eles pararam, enquanto a menina se aproximava sorrindo. Cumprimentou-os com um beijo na bochecha de cada um (ficando nas pontas dos pés) e a Pedro com um selinho. A garota vestira um biquíni vermelho, com uma sainha leve e uma camiseta branca por cima; calçava um chinelo vermelho de plataforma.

Gabriela tomou a frente deles e adiantou-se para tocar a campainha da grande casa azul à sua frente. Ana abriu-a, gritando algo para alguém dentro da casa, e saiu, sendo seguida por Lílian e Daniele. Daniele vestia um biquíni preto, com uma calça leve da mesma cor e uma blusa branca por cima. Ana estava com biquíni verde limão, e um vestido leve de alcinha da mesma cor por cima.

Começaram a andar pela calçada, e, depois de um tempinho, chegaram ao 'shopping aberto' que haviam ido no primeiro dia. Agora bem mais vazio, pois todas as suas lojas estavam fechadas por ainda ser cedo; havia vários carros estilo perua estacionados ali, com o mesmo logotipo do shopping estampado em suas laterais e o nome de várias praias da ilha como: 'Ingleses', 'Canasvieiras', 'Barra' e 'Campeche' estampados no alto dos párabrisas. Entraram em um que dizia 'Pântano do sul', e acomodaram-se nos dois últimos bancos do fundo. Como sempre, Lílian e Tiago ficaram juntos, o que fez a garota corar furiosamente. Percebendo isso, Tiago falou:

- Lílian? Você está bem? O que houve?

A garota abaixou a cabeça para esconder seu rosto, que estava vermelhíssimo, e apenas fez um gesto de 'estou bem' com a mão.

- Hey, algum de vocês sabe surfar? – Ana perguntou aos Marotos, que responderam negativamente com a cabeça – Então que tal ensinarmos vocês?

- Com que prancha? – perguntou Tiago, finalmente tirando seu olhar de Lílian e virando-se para Ana.

- Lá tem várias pessoas que alugam pranchas e outras coisas – explicou Daniele.

- Tudo bem, então, mas as ondas dessa praia não são muito fortes não, não é? – perguntou Sirius – Nós somos iniciantes, sabe como é... – continuou, fazendo os outros rirem.

Pararam um pouco de falar brincar, falar alto e rir, pois agora tinham companhia. Seis pessoas dos mais variados "tipos" embarcaram e se acomodaram. Dois surfistas com modernos óculos de sol sentaram no banco à frente do banco onde Remo, Daniele, Pedro e Gabriela estavam. Uma estranha senhora carregando uma enorme cesta de palha coberta com panos sentou-se ao lado deles, assim como um senhor de uns quarenta anos, com um bigode grosso e escuro, e muito forte. No primeiro banco sentaram-se: um casal muito jovem que parecia estar em lua-de-mel, um fotógrafo curioso(via-se pelo modo como ele perguntava sobre tudo e tirava muitas fotos com sua enorme máquina fotográfica profissional pendurada ao pescoço), e um garotinho um tanto quanto engraçado, pois tinha cabelos muito loiros, olhos azuis, e muitas sardas. O garotinho, porém, parecia estar sozinho, já que não viram nenhum adulto que poderia ser seu responsável. Ele subiu no banco com dificuldade, por ser tão pequeno, e, feliz, pôs-se a balançar as pernas que estavam muito longe do chão.

O motorista entrou e o veículo começou a se movimentar. Foi uma longa viagem, e não podiam falar muito por terem outras pessoas que poderiam gostar de uma viagem sossegada. Quando já estavam ficando cansados desse silêncio, o garotinho se aproximou timidamente quando param em um sinal vermelho:

- Pra onde vocês estão indo?

- Pro mesmo lugar que você, porque? – respondeu Lílian amavelmente.

- É que eu só queria dizer pra vocês não comerem na praia, uma vez eu passei mal lá – ele falou, corando e abaixando a cabeça.

- Muito obrigado pelo conselho! – falou Tiago, sorrindo – Mas acho melhor você tomar cuidado, porque o sinal já vai abrir!

- Tudo bem! Tchau! – acenou levemente e voltou para o seu lugar.

Voltaram a andar, e Lílian ficou comentando com suas amigas o quanto o garotinho era fofo. Depois que se calaram novamente, pôs-se a pensar: 'O Tiago é tão fofo! Ele gosta de crianças e foi tão legal com o garotinho...'. Balançou a cabeça, e virou-se para a janela para apreciar a bela paisagem. Depois de mais um longo tempo, finalmente o veículo parou em frente a uma estreita e longa passagem que levava até a praia. Desceram, e Tiago foi até o garotinho.

- Ei, garoto! Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou, abaixando-se.

- Paulo...

- E cadê o seu pai ou a sua mãe, Paulo?

- Ficaram em casa, mas aquele é meu tio – o garotinho apontou o fotógrafo curioso que tirava fotos de tudo à sua volta freneticamente.

Lílian ficou impressionada 'Se eu fosse a mãe dessa criança, certamente nunca deixaria o tio cuidando dele...', e aproximou-se deles:

- Você vai nadar, Paulo? – perguntou.

- Não sei, tenho um pouco de medo... Opa, agora tenho que ir! – falou, quando seu tio finalmente soltou a máquina e o chamava.

- Tchau! – Lílian e Tiago falaram em uníssono, acenando.

- Tchau! – o garotinho respondeu. Já havia corrido meia distância até seu tio quando deu meia volta e correu até Tiago falando num tom que pensava que ninguém ouviria em seu ouvido: - Sua namorada é muito legal e bonita!

- Ah na, ela não é minha... – Tiago começou, mas o garotinho já estava longe. Levantou-se, olhando para os lados, á procura de Lílian. Mas esta já estava na companhia de Gabriela, muito vermelha e bem na frente. Suspirou, massageando o pescoço, e seguiu o grupo pela passagem até a praia.

Na areia, bem longe do mar, havia enormes guarda-sóis de palha, que ficavam fixos no chão e faziam sombra sobre mesas e cadeiras de plástico. Gabriela correu a reservar o último que sobrara colocando sua bolsa de praia sobre a mesa, esperando os amigos, que calmamente admiravam o lugar chegarem. Guardaram com cuidado suas coisas e se sentaram um pouco. Ana começou:

- O que vocês acham de irmos caminhar um pouco antes de entrar na água? Como a água daqui vem de mar aberto é muito, muito fria, e é bom entrarmos nela com bastante calor. – sugeriu.

- Por mim tudo bem – Sirius falou.

- Então calcem os tênis e vamos! – Daniele falou.

Capítulo 19

Andaram até o final da praia, onde havia uma passagem estreita e extremamente escondida, pois estava encoberta pelas folhas e flores. Enveredaram por esta passagem, que dava para uma trilha acidentada e também muito estreita. Subiram por um bom tempo, com dificuldade. De repente a mata se abriu e avistaram o céu azul e limpo acima de suas cabeças. Continuaram subindo até não poderem mais quando, ao lado da trilha, uma espécie de clareira que servia de observatório se estendia para o mar. Lílian, maravilhada com o vasto oceano à sua frente, foi até o final da pedra, que era bem segura. Os outros também se aproximaram para admirar a linda paisagem. Gabriela bateu algumas fotos com uma máquina fotográfica trouxa que levara, e depois sentaram-se um pouco para descansar para a volta.

Depois de algum tempo descansando, começaram a descida. A mata já havia se fechado de novo, e estavam no meio do caminho, quando Lílian gritou:

- AI!

- Lily? O que foi? – Daniele, que vinha um pouco à frente de Lílian gritou, preocupada.

- Acho que torci meu pé, mas não foi nada muito grave! - a garota respondeu.

Tiago, que vinha atrás dela, de repente pegou-a no colo, sem cerimônia, assim como fizera quando se encontraram pela primeira vez na praia.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou ela, com uma voz esganiçada.

- Você machucou o pé, e, mesmo que não esteja doendo, não é bom que ande por esse chão desnivelado – ele respondeu, como quem é especialista no assunto. Lílian calou-se e apenas abraçou o pescoço do garoto, com medo de cair.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago sorriu. Sentia o doce perfume de sua amada ruivinha perto de si, sua respiração em seu pescoço. Estremeceu. Como ele agüentaria ficar mais tempo sem tê-la em seus braços, sem poder beijá-la? Continuou andando, tentando não pensar muito naquilo. Lembrou-se que havia apenas quatro dias que estava ali, mas já parecia muito tempo. Parecia que já conhecia o lugar. Lembrou também que amanhã seria seu último dia lá. Os amigos do pai de Remo só puderam emprestar a casa por cinco dias, e as aulas de Hogwarts iriam começar em breve. Ficou pensando se não teria sido melhor se eles tivessem ido antes, ao invés de ficarem tão entediados na mansão Potter. Os Marotos sempre passavam as férias juntos, mas tudo o que tinham para fazer esgotou-se rapidamente nas primeiras semanas e depois eles ficaram entediados. Por que não foram logo para Florianópolis? Seriam férias ótimas. 'Se bem que estas estão sendo as melhores da minha vida', pensou, olhando para Lílian que o abaraçava mais junto de si, já que a descida tornara-se mais íngreme.

Finalmente a trilha chegou ao final. Mas quando Lílian fez menção de descer do colo de Tiago, este não a deixou, fazendo questão de levá-la até a mesa. Sentou-a em uma cadeira e começou a girar seu pé:

- Dói se eu fizer isso?

- N... AI! – falou ela, quando este girou o pé para um lado.

Ele continuou fazendo a massagem, até se convencer de que ela poderia ir nadar. Tirou sua camisa e foi em direção ao mar, pois estava com muito calor, já que carregara, além do seu peso, o de Lílian.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian tirou o tênis de seu outro pé vagarosamente, lembrando do cheiro de Tiago. Na verdade adorara ser carregada por ele, mas seu orgulho ainda era muito grande para admitir que gostava dele e acabar de vez com o sofrimento. Levantou-se, ficando só de biquíni, e foi também para o mar, onde todos já estavam. A água estava gelada. Foi para onde estavam seus amigos.

- E então? – Pedro cobrava – Quando vão nos ensinar a surfar?

- Calma, Pedro, mal acabamos de caminhar! Além do mais, o cara que aluga as pranchas ainda não chegou – falou Daniele.

Mergulharam mais um pouco na água e saíram, pois o mar estava melhor para surfar que para nadar. Sentaram-se molhados nas cadeiras, pedindo petiscos ao garçom do restaurante. Conversaram e comeram por um bom tempo, até que dois homens chegaram, carregando inúmeras pranchas e expondo-as em pedaços de madeira perto dali. Daniele levantou-se e foi ver quanto era o aluguel. Voltou e falou:

- Que tal alugarmos quatro pranchas? Assim eu ensino o Remo, a Ana ensina o Sirius, a Gabi ensina o Pedro e a Lílian ensina o Tiago – falou.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos lá pegar – Tiago falou, levantando-se e sendo seguido por Sirius, Remo e Pedro. Voltaram com as pranchas na mão. As garotas se levantaram e entraram no mar com eles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius e Remo já haviam pegado o jeito e já estavam colocando seus novos conhecimentos em prática. Pedro ainda tinha muita dificuldade para se equilibrar na prancha e Tiago se encontrava, juntamente com Lílian, mais afastado. Ele se encontrava deitado sobre a prancha, enquanto a garota debruçava-se sobre ele, segurando cada mão dele com um braço, para demonstrar o jeito exato de bater os braços para pegar impulso.

Tiago não agüentava mais. Sentia os braços de Lílian nos seus, sua boca falando perto do seu ouvido, seu corpo encostando de leve no seu enquanto lhe ensinava a surfar. Mas ele não estava conseguindo prestar muita atenção. Decidiu que já estava na hora de acabar com aquilo. Falou que já estava pronto e decidiu tentar uma vez. Não podia ser tão difícil. Da primeira vez levou um "caldo", arrancando gargalhadas de todos. Da segunda, porém, miraculosamente conseguiu. Nem parecia que era iniciante. A sensação era muito boa. Sentia o vento em seus cabelos e em seu rosto, e via a água à sua frente e dos lados. Felizmente conseguiu se equilibrar perfeitamente na prancha e pôde se gabar de que conseguira mais cedo que os amigos.

Ficaram se revezando para surfar até o sol ficar tão quente que já estava incomodando. Resolveram então sair. Sentaram-se à mesa novamente e beberam alguma coisa para refrescar. Daniele sugeriu que fossem almoçar em outro lugar ali perto, já que naquela praia não havia muito o que fazer. Recolheram suas coisas e saíram pela passagem. Uma outra vã com os dizeres 'Ribeirão da Ilha' no alto do párabrisa estava parada pronta para sair. Para sorte deles, nove lugares ainda estavam vagos, e sentaram-se novamente nos dois últimos bancos do fundo. Para completar a cota dos passageiros, uma mulher com uma longa saia 'hippie' sentou-se na frente. O veículo começou a andar, e algum tempo depois estavam em frente a um restaurante que imitava um depósito de pescados que geralmente várias cidades praianas tinham.

Entraram no amplo lugar, onde havia inúmeros artigos de pesca, como redes, varas de pescar e outras coisas relacionadas ao mar pendendo do teto. Atravessaram o restaurante acompanhados pelo garçom até uma porta de vidro. Uma pequena ponte levava até uma espécie de cais, que se ficava sobre o mar parado e onde havia vária mesas sentaram-se, analisando o cardápio. Pediram e ficaram conversando:

- Gostaram da praia? – perguntou Gabriela.

- Adorei. A paisagem de lá, principalmente vista do alto da montanha, é linda! – Pedro respondeu.

- É verdade. A trilha é muito interessante – completou Tiago.

- E esse lugar? Por que o mar aqui é tão parado? – perguntou Remo intrigado.

- É que estamos em uma baía, ao contrário de onde estávamos antes, que era praticamente mar aberto – Daniele explicou.

- Não é muito aconselhável nadar aqui, mas se nadasse, sentiria a enorme diferença na temperatura da água – Ana falou.

O garçom chegou com a comida. Sirius olhou com cara de nojo para o prato de Gabriela.

- Que foi? Nunca viu ostra não?

- Ostra? Você come ostra?

- Claro, é uma delícia! Além do mais, essa aqui tem queijo em cima. Quer provar?

- Não, muito obrigado. Prefiro esse peixinho frito mesmo. Que, aliás, para quem comeu frutos do mar pela última vez há 8 anos, já está de bom tamanho.

Comeram a deliciosa comida e pediram a conta. Desta vez tiveram que esperar um pouco por uma vã de volta para suas casas – havia vãs a toda hora, em todos os lugares, porém a que tinha escrito no párabrisa 'Jurerê Internacional' ainda não estava ali. Esperaram por pouco tempo, e desta vez foram sozinhos, a não ser pelo motorista. Agora os Marotos iam no banco da frente e as garotas, atrás.

- E aí, Pontas? Avanços com a ruivinha? – murmurou Sirius.

- Mais ou menos. Mas eu não agüento mais chegar perto dela sem agarrá-la!

- Agarra, ué! – Sirius falou, recebendo um olhar de censura de Tiago.

- Mas eu realmente acho que já teve algum avanço com ela, Pontas. Ela nem reclamou quando foi carregada por você lá na trilha, ou quando ela ficou "encarregada" de te ensinar a surfar – Remo falou sensatamente.

- Quem sabe até amanhã ela não admite que está gostando de você? – Pedro opinou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- E então, Lily? Ainda odeia o Tiago depois do que ele fez? – perguntou Ana, sorrindo.

- Na verdade não, Ana. Ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Aliás, ele não é ruim.

- Finalmente! – exclamou Daniele – Lembra que no começo da férias ela só falava que "o Potter é isso, o Potter é aquilo, eu odeio o Potter"?

- É verdade. Lily, nós já sabíamos que era amor! – Gabriela brincou.

Finalmente chegaram. Separaram-se e foram tomar banho. Já eram cinco horas da tarde. Quando o sol já havia se posto, Lílian, Ana, Daniele e Gabriela chegaram. Haviam decidido que não sairiam à noite.

- Ei, que tal jogarmos 'Verdade ou Conseqüência'? – sugeriu Ana, sentando-se no sofá.

- Que tipo de jogo é esse? – Pedro perguntou, curioso.

- É assim: fazemos uma roda e giramos uma garrafa em seu centro a pessoa a quem a garrafa apontou o fundo faz uma pergunta para a pessoa a quem a garrafa apontou a boca. Cada pessoa pode escolher 3 vezes Conseqüências e 3 vezes Verdade – explicou Gabriela.

- Hum... parece legal. Podemos jogar? – falou Tiago, sentando-se no chão. Sirius buscou uma garrafa qualquer que pudesse ter na cozinha e a colocou no centro da roda. Daniele adiantou-se e girou-a. A boca apontou para Sirius e o fundo para Ana.

- Verdade

- Hum... É verdade que você é galinha?

- Bom, se eu escolhi Verdade... Eu não me definiria como 'galinha', apenas como um cara que já saiu com pelo menos dois terços da população feminina da escola.

A garrafa girou mais uma vez. O fundo apontou para Tiago e a boca para Remo.

- Verdade.

- Você realmente gosta da Lily?

- Sim, gosto de verdade – Tiago respondeu sem pestanejar. Lílian corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Gira a garrafa. O fundo aponta para Pedro e a boca para Daniele.

- E então? Quais são suas intenções para com o Remo aqui?

- Bom, já que moramos tão longe, não dá pra querer muita coisa, porque um namoro à distância é difícil, mas eu gosto muito do seu amigo aqui – respondeu, dando um beijinho na bochecha de Remo.

Novamente a garrafa é girada. O fundo aponta para Gabriela e a boca para Lílian. A garota estremece.

- Conseqüência – respondeu, com medo de que perguntassem se ela gostava de Tiago e que ela dissesse a verdade ou gaguejasse ao mentir.

- Dá um beijinho no Tiago – Gabriela sorriu. Lílian gemeu, pensando que talvez fosse melhor se escolhesse Verdade. Levantou-se, indo até o lado oposto da roda, e beijou a bochecha de Tiago, que se mantinha impassível.

- Ahn, Lily! – Gabriela falou, apontando para a boca.

- Que tipo de amiga traidora é você, hein, Gabi? – Lílian falou, voltando-se corada para Tiago e beijando rapidamente sua boca. Sirius assoviou.

E gira a garrafa. O fundo aponta para Daniele e a boca para Ana.

- Conseqüência.

- Isso vai ser difícil. Você não de sentir vergonha... – Daniele falou, pensando – Ah, não sei não! Vou quebrar seu galho: Dá um beijo no Sirius.

Ana adiantou-se para Sirius e o beijou com vontade. Todos os olhavam esperando para continuar a brincadeira, e agora os dois estavam começando a se empolgar, o que não seria muito agradável para os outros. Pedro cutucou o ombro de Sirius, que abanou a mão como que dizendo 'Me deixa!'. Remo apanhou seu apito, e todos que antes estavam assoviando e falando gracinhas ficaram em completo silêncio. Remo soprou com força. Ana pulou de susto, assim como Sirius, que com protestos deixou Ana se afastar.

A garrafa girou de novo. O fundo apontou para Remo e a boca para Gabriela.

- Verdade.

- E então, o que há entre você e o Pedro?

- O mesmo que há entre você e a Dani – ela respondeu repidamente.

E a garrafa gira. O fundo aponta para Lílian, e a boca para Sirius.

- Conseqüência.

- Hum... Vamos lá, Sirius! Dá uma reboladinha aqui no meio!

Sirius levantou-se e, ficando no meio da roda, rebolou, enquanto Lílian gritava("Lindo, tesão, bonito e gostosão!") e Ana assobiava. Tiago fechou a cara, mas percebeu que Lílian estava brincando.

A garrafa girou. O fundo apontou para Ana e a boca para Tiago.

- Conseqüência.

- Hum... Agora é a sua vez! Mas eu quero é que você dance um pouquinho pra gente aí no meio – Ana falou, ligando o som. Tiago começou a dançar. Ana também gritou para ele(Sirius: "Ei!"), Gabriela assobiou. Lílian abaixou a cabeça, em silêncio.

Desta vez o fundo apontou para Daniele e a boca para Pedro.

- Verdade.

- Sério, qual é a desses seus apelidos esquisitos aí? Pontas? Rabicho?

Pedro parou um pouco, ligeiramente em pânico. Haviam cometido alguns deslizes e chamaram-se pelos apelidos da forma animaga. Olhou para Sirius, que discretamente balançou a cabeça.

- Bom, Pontas é por causa do cabelos do Tiago. Dá pra ver pelo cabelo arrepiado dele. E Rabicho é porque eu adoro queijo, que é associado a rato.

As garotas pareceram se convencer com essa mentira e giraram a garrafa novamente. O fundo apontou para Gabriela e a boca par Remo.

- Conseqüência.

- Como eu estou sem a mínima criatividade... Vai, beija a Dani. – Gabriela suspirou. Queria pensar em algo melhor.

Remo adiantou-se e beijou Daniele. Esta o puxou para mais perto pelo pescoço. Tiago olhou discretamente para Lílian, esta desviou o olhar.

A garrafa novamente girou. O fundo apontou para Sirius e a boca par Tiago.

- Conseqüência.

- Canta dois ou três versos de uma música pra Lílian – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

Tiago levantou-se, olhando Lílian firmemente nos olhos. A garota sustentou seu olhar.

"_Runaway with my heart _

_Runaway with my hope _

_Runaway with my love_

_If I could turn back time _

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_If I could make you mine _

_I'll go wherever you will go"_

Tiago cantou determinadamente, ainda olhando para Lílian. A garota mudou um pouco a feição impassível, mas ele não soube dizer o que era.

Sentou-se e girou a garrafa. O fundo apontou para Pedro e a boca para Lílian.

- Verdade.

- Vai dizer agora que odeia o Tiago?

- Não, eu não o odeio – falou Lílian, olhando para Tiago, que sorriu.

A garrafa girou. O fundo apontou para Remo e a boca para Ana.

- Conseqüência.

- Agora é a sua vez de dançar um pouquinho.

Ana levantou-se, e enquanto estava de costas ligando o som, Sirius fuzilou Tiago, Remo e Pedro com o olhar. Virou-se e começou a dançar. Só as meninas se manifestaram, ante o olhar mortífero que Sirius lançava aos garotos. Ana percebeu e sorriu para Sirius, depois desligou o som e dentou-se. Girou a garrafa, o fundo apontou para Tiago e a boca para Daniele.

- Verdade.

- Hum... O que o Remo te disse como pretexto para te beijar, hein? É que nosso amigo é tímido...

- Bom, nós estávamos conversando, e de repente a gente parou e se beijou. Foi meio do nada – ela falou. Remo corou.

A garrafa girou. O fundo apontou para Gabriela, enquanto a boca apontou para Pedro.

- Conseqüência – ele falou, apreensivo.

- Hum... eu quero que você me dê do seu salgadinho preferido na minha boca. Sem roubar nenhum, quero que você sofra um pouquinho. – Gabriela sorriu, e Pedro, gemendo, buscou um pacote de suas batatas preferidas e foi dando de uma por uma na boca a Gabriela. Giraram a garrafa. O fundo apontou para Sirius e a boca para Lílian.

- Verdade.

- Lílian, você não está namorando no momento, está?

- Não – respondeu Lílian vagarosamente, desconfiada do porque dessa pergunta tão inocente vinda de Sirius.

Já iam girar a garrafa quando Ana olhou no relógio e exclamou:

- Temos que ir!

- Mas porque? Ainda está cedo! – Sirius falou.

- Temos que planejar a festa de despedida de vocês

- Nós teremos uma? – Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro se admiraram.

- Na verdade, todo ano perto do final das férias a galera daqui organiza um luau – que por um acaso vai ser amanhã – e a cada ano um pequeno grupo de moradores organiza a festa. Esse ano eu e a Ana estamos organizando, então...

- Ah, então tudo bem! Quero uma festa inesquecível, hein? – brincou Tiago.

- Pode deixar... – Ana falou, olhando discretamente para Lílian.

As garotas se despediram de seus respectivos "pares"(Lílian murmurou um rápido "tchau" para todos e saiu) , e saíram.

Os Marotos subiram para o quarto, se arrumando para dormir cedo na intenção de poderem virar a noite no dia seguinte. Poderiam dormir quando chegassem em casa, tiveram pouquíssimo tempo lá. Deitaram-se e logo dormiram. Exceto Tiago. Passara uma hora na tentativa frustrada de dormir, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar na ruivinha... Então, para não atrapalhar os amigos, levantou-se e silenciosamente saiu para a varanda, onde havia duas confortáveis cadeiras de palha. Sentou-se em uma delas e ficou olhando o mar no escuro. A noite estava morna, apesar de já tarde, e ninguém mais passava pelo calçadão ou pela praia. Fechou os olhos, para ouvir apenas o barulho que o mar fazia quando suas ondas quebravam. Lembrou-se dos momentos que passara junto com Lílian nas férias. De como fora engraçado e inesperado encontrá-la ali, porém a melhor surpresa que poderia ter; de quando ficaram conversando no meio do mar gelado, largados pelo condutor da lancha; de quando dançaram uma música lenta...

Desejou que isso nunca terminasse. Já que seus amigos estavam namorando as amigas de Lílian, era o melhor pretexto para se aproximar, e em Hogwarts esse vínculo não existiria. Lembrou-se de quando estavam assistindo o pôr-do-sol. "Sabe, Potter, você não é tão ruim assim". Sorriu levemente e abriu os olhos. Observou mais uma vez o mar batendo na areia e decidiu-se. Iria se declarar para Lílian na festa do dia seguinte. Ele não agüentava mais aquilo, e sabia que, pela atitude da garota, ela estava sentindo algo por ele. Nem que fosse um fiapo do que sentia por ela, nada mais importava. E com essa decisão, adormeceu ali mesmo, ouvindo o mar.

**

* * *

****N/A: Notaram q o cap. tah maior? Gostaram? Gente, desculpem se tiver algum erro grotesco ou algo idiota, eu não tive tempo de mandar pra minha beta ou revisar eu mesma! E eu vou responder as reviews no próximo cap, ok? Pq eu to correndo muitoo! Mas eu amei todas elas, e soh pra num ser tão desnaturada... Muito obrigada a Mila Malfoy, ****Luli Krum****, Gaby, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, mayara, ****Mah Clarinha****Ayame Yukane****Lilian Kyoyama****Lily 'Evans' Lied****BaBi Evans****, q mandaram review pro cap. 8 e me fizeram mais feliz!**


	10. Luau

Capítulo 20

Naquela manhã acordaram tarde, desanimados por ser seu último dia lá, porém animados por causa da festa, que prometia. Mais uma vez fizeram uma rápida faxina(Remo cedeu o uso das varinhas desde que fossem muito discretos), e saíram para a praia sozinhos. As garotas não poderiam encontrá-los durante o dia, já que tinham uma festa para planejar. Desta vez sentaram-se a uma mesa de uma barraca de praia na areia quente, entediados.

- Hum... Estou entediado! Qual é a coisa que fazemos melhor? – Sirius falou, ante toda aquela calmaria.

- Sirius, nós vamos aprontar o que aqui? Não trouxemos nada, nem mesmo uma bomba de bosta! Além do mais, não podemos usar magia assim, na vista de todos esses trouxas! – Remo advertiu.

- Estraga prazeres...

- Ei, meninos! – era Daniele chamando.

- Salvos do tédio!

- Será que vocês poderiam ajudar a gente a preparar algumas coisas para a festa lá na casa da Ana?

- Claro que sim, qualquer coisa serve para sairmos desse tédio!

Levantaram-se e andaram rapidamente até a casa de Ana. Sua sala estava com todos os móveis encostados na parede, e muitas coisas jaziam no chão: cascas de côco, saias de palha, folhas de palmeira, e todo o tipo de coisa que pode haver em um luau.

- Ah! A ajuda chegou! – Ana exclamou às suas costas vinda da cozinha. Estava com roupas largas, o cabelo preso num coque frouxo na cabeça, e parecia que realmente estava trabalhando – Aqui, comecem a fazer esses colares havaianos – e entregou-lhes cordões e pequenas flores coloridas de plástico, que começaram a colocar nos cordões. Ficaram durante um tempo em silêncio, apenas trabalhando. Apenas Ana falava, pedindo a várias pessoas que fossem pegar aquilo em tal lugar, que ligasse pra tal loja para encomendar coisas esquecidas e etc.

Tiago já havia feito vários colares quando parou um pouco com o seu trabalho, olhando em volta.

- Lílian? – perguntou Daniele, que o vira procurando algo e adivinhou que era a amiga. Tiago sobressaltou-se ao ouvir alguém se dirigindo a ele. Pensara que todos estavam ainda muito entretidos em seus trabalhos. Assentiu com um movimento de cabeça.

- Ela e a Gabi foram para o centro comprar as coisas que faltavam.

Tiago voltou sua atenção para sua tarefa. Depois de um tempo, acabaram os colares.

- O que mais tem para fazer? – Pedro perguntou.

Ana, sem desviar o olhar de seu trabalho, jogou várias folhas de coqueiro.

- Vocês podem trançar isso? Vai ser a cobertura do bar – falou.

Suspirando, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro puseram-se a trançar as folhas. Já estavam há muito tempo nesse trabalho quando a cozinheira informou a Ana que o almoço estava pronto. Estavam morrendo de fome, já que já passava das duas horas.

Sentaram-se à enorme mesa da ampla e bem decorada sala de jantar e puseram-se a comer. Acabaram todos os preparativos às cinco horas da tarde. Ana, exausta não parava de lembrá-los de que a festa era às sete horas, e que o traje tinha que ser bem estilo havaiano. Despediram-se e voltaram para casa comentando sobre como seria a festa. Ao chegarem, Sirius logo correu para o banheiro, demorando quase quarenta minutos no banho. Pedro entrou logo após, reclamando a demora.

Remo foi depois e por último Tiago tomou banho. Sirius vestia uma camisa de botões com estampa estilo surfista de flores em branco e laranja e bermuda branca; Tiago vestia uma muito parecida, em azul e branco, com uma bermuda branca; Remo vestia uma discreta camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos e uma bermuda bege; e Pedro, uma camisa lisa cor vermelho claro, e uma bermuda cinza.

Saíram para o final do dia ainda ligeiramente claro, apesar de o sol já ter se posto. Andaram um pouco e chegaram a uma enorme estrutura cheia de lanternas altas fincadas na areia, enormes pufes coloridos distribuídos pela areia, e pessoas vestidas com estampas coloridas e praianas. O bar, bem longe do mar, era todo formado por folhas de coqueiro, inclusive sua cobertura era a que tinham trançado. Analisaram o cardápio. Havia muitas bebidas meio exóticas, como _piña colada_, ou uma bebida que misturava frutas como abacaxi, kiwi e outras frutas do tipo.

As garotas ainda não haviam chegado, então sentaram-se nos pufes e ficaram observando as pessoas que chegavam. Viram Jéssica chegar abraçada a um garoto e com aqueles amigos que haviam conhecido no segundo dia, e mais um punhado de gente que já haviam avistado de relance na praia. A festa já estava ficando bastante cheia, e agora já estava totalmente escuro, quando avistaram de longe Lílian, Ana, Daniele e Gabriela. Lílian vestia um biquíni com flores de verdade apontando para fora e uma saia de palha até um pouco acima do joelho, assim como Ana, que vestia um biquíni azul com estampa florida; Daniele vestia um vestidinho florido leve com uma tirinha de tecido embaixo do busto; e Gabriela estava com uma calça comprida e uma camiseta regata colada na mesma estampa. Todas tinham colares floridos no pescoço, os colares que haviam feito.

- Nossa, capricharam, hein? – Sirius comentou.

- Vocês também estão muito lindos! – falou Gabriela. Foram para a pista de dança, que era uma espécie de um enorme pedaço de madeira, para que pudessem dançar melhor.

Começaram a dançar ao ritmo da música rápida.

- Vocês fizeram um ótimo trabalho!- Tiago elogiou, elevando a voz para que o ouvissem através da música.

- Bom mesmo, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos...! – brincou Ana.

Continuaram dançando por um bom tempo. Lílian resolveu ir pegar uma bebida. Encostou no balcão do bar, apanhando o cardápio e analisando-o. Uma pessoa levantou de repente. Lílian sobressaltou-se, pois pensava que não havia ninguém ali.

- Karla? O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Oi pra você também, Lílian! E bom, a gente tem que ganhar a vida, né? Hoje não era o meu dia de trabalhar no centro então arranjei esse bico! Como vai com o seu amado?

- Você me deu um tremendo susto! E meu amado vai bem, mas ainda não estamos juntos... Não sei se tenho coragem de tomar a iniciativa...

- Ah, consegue sim! É só engolir a timidez e você vai ver que na hora simplesmente vai sair!

- Hum... Não sei não.

- Confia em mim! Mas agora disfarça, que ele está vindo para cá.

- O que foi, Lily? Ainda não resolveu o que quer pedir? – perguntou Tiago curioso, aproximando-se – Ei! Você não estava no bar naquela danceteria no centro? – falou, apontando para Karla, que mais uma vez abaixara para apanhar algo sob o balcão.

- Me pegou – falou ela – É verdade, sou sim. E então? Vão querer o que?

- Eu quero uma _piña colada_ – Lílian falou.

- E eu quero... hum... – Tiago falou, analisando o cardápio por cima do ombro de Lílian. A garota se arrepiou – Vou experimentar o mesmo que a Lily!

- Duas _piña coladas _saindo.

Karla preparou rapidamente as bebidas e Lílian e Tiago as recolheram.

- Meio forte, mas é uma delícia! – comentou Lílian, provando a bebida numa imitação de casca de côco com um mini guarda-chuva decorativo fazendo uma careta. Atravessaram toda a extensão da pista de dança até onde seus amigos estavam sentados.

- Gente, vamos lá! Vamos dançar! Não fiquem parados aí! Animem-se! – Ana insistia em pé de frente para Daniele, Remo, Pedro e Gabriela. Sirius estava ao seu lado, calado.

- Tudo bem, Ana, mas só porque você está insistindo – falou Daniele, levantando-se e puxando Remo pela mão. Voltaram a dançar. Agora as músicas que tocavam eram as mais diversas. Sirius animou-se e começou a dançar animadamente ao som de uma música dos Beatles.

A noite continuou assim por um bom tempo. De quando em quando alguém saía para pegar bebidas e logo em seguida voltava. Sirius, que já estava meio bêbado, começou a dizer inúmeras besteiras, até que Ana, socorrendo-o, o fez sentar num pufe e beber bastante água e comer alguma coisa.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lílian tirou a sandália, seus pés doendo de tanto dançar. Após um tempo, não agüentou mais e foi para uma espécie de deque bem perto dali. Durante os dois meses que ficara lá explorara muito aquela praia, e aquele era um de seus lugares preferidos para ficar sozinha. Muito sossegado, não servia para amarrar barcos, já que a praia estava se tornando muito turística e as pessoas que usavam suas lanchas para a diversão das pessoas guardavam-nas em outro lugar. Sentou-se bem na borda, com as pontas dos dedos dos pés quase encostando na água. "É só engolir a timidez e você vai ver que na hora simplesmente vai sair!", lembrou-se de Karla falando. Descobrira a pouco tempo que gostava de Tiago, e só agora aceitara esse fato. 'Se ele realmente gostar de mim, tudo bem, mas e se não gostar mesmo? E se for como eu sempre achei, que ele só me quer como um desafio, para acrescentar na sua lista?' a garota pensava, angustiada, 'E agora, o que eu faço?'. Deitou-se de costas apoiando a cabeça nos braços. Admirou a lua quase cheia, que iluminava todo o mar e toda a praia. Agradeceu internamente por não ser lua cheia. Ficava nervosa toda a vez que a transformação de Remo chegava. Não gostava nem um pouco de ver seus amigos sofrerem. Inconscientemente pediu ajuda.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tiago estranhou ao ver Lílian sair tão distraída para um lugar mais distante. Sentou-se e decidiu esperar. Se ela demorasse muito iria procurá-la. Esperou horas, pelo menos em sua mente, até que se decidiu. O problema é que não sabia onde a garota poderia estar. Olhou para os lados. Alguém falou atrás de si:

- Ela está no deque. Vá por ali – Daniele falou, apontando para a direção que deveria ir. Tiago agradeceu e correu na direção certa. Avistou uma estranha sombra na ponta do deque de madeira. Parecia que Lílian estava deitada. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Admirando a lua? – perguntou.

- É... Estava me lembrando do Remo. Ainda bem que só vai ser lua cheia daqui a uns três dias – ela respondeu, virando-se para Tiago e sorrindo fracamente.

- É verdade, ainda bem que, pelo pouco tempo que ficamos aqui, ele não teve que se transformar durante esta viagem.

Ficaram um tempo em um silêncio que era quase constrangedor. Ouviam a música que tocava na festa.

_You'll be my New Year's Day, my Valentine _

_I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine _

_You'll be my April Fool, my Mardi Gras _

_The music on my tounge, when I sing fa la la_

- Ahn, Lily... Eu preciso te falar uma coisa – Tiago começou, ligeiramente embaraçado.

- Pode falar – falou Lílian, virando-se e olhando o garoto estremecendo ligeiramente. Sabia que teria que por pra fora o que sentia, depois que ele falasse o que queria.

- Lily, eu... Olha, não precisa dizer nada por enquanto, ok? Que se eu parar eu não vou conseguir continuar – Tiago olhou bem nos olhos de Lílian – Eu gosto de você. Gosto mesmo, de verdade. É uma coisa que é mais forte que eu. Antes, é verdade, você era só um desafio. Mas quando fui te conhecendo, vendo como você realmente era quando não brigava comigo, eu comecei a gostar de você de verdade – ele fez uma pausa.

_You'll be my flower child, in the month of May _

_My sunny summer lover on my holiday _

_You'll be my autumn leaves, my Halloween _

_The winter snow and everything that's in between_

- Na verdade acho que me apaixonei – continuou – Me desculpe, eu realmente não queria sentir isso, pois eu sei que você não gosta de mim, e tal, mas eu não consigo! Se você quiser que eu me afaste de você, tudo bem, eu entendo. Porque eu não consigo ficar mais nem um minuto perto de você sentindo seu perfume, olhando para esses seus lindos olhos verdes assim tão de perto sem te abraçar, te beijar, acariciar seus cabelos, eu não agüento mais!

_This year I'm gonna take you home _

_This year I don't wanna be alone _

_This year, this Christmas, together, _

_And the minutes they pass, and the hours the fly _

_This year, this Christmas, forever _

_And the weeks and the months go rushing by _

_This year we have learned how to live _

_How to forget, and how to forgive without fear _

_Just love, this Christmas, this year_

Lílian desviou seu olhar por um instante, suspirando. Sentou-se e segurou a mão de Tiago, logo após lembrando-se do que ele acabara de dizer e soltando-a, apenas olhando em seus olhos, que mostravam sinceridade.

- Minha vez agora. É verdade que há um tempo eu não te suportava, não conseguia ficar um segundo com você no mesmo cômodo sem explodir – ele fez uma cara decepcionada – Mas isso é passado. Desde aquele beijo que você me deu alguns dias atrás eu venho sentindo algo que nem sei explicar perto de você o mesmo que você disse: quando sinto seu cheiro, ouço sua voz, vejo esses seu cabelos arrepiados, esse sorriso maroto perto de mim, eu me arrepio toda – Lílian ficou de pé, agora pondo-se a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Tiago – Eu não sabia o que era isso até anteontem. É, quando eu conheci a Karla naquela danceteria que fomos. Eu falei sobre você pra ela, e ela me abriu os olhos e me fez ver que eu também estou gostando de você. Esse foi um dos motivos por eu ter caído da cadeira quando você chegou. Estávamos falando de você, e que eu gostava de você.

_You'll be my spring ahead, my fall behind _

_The shimmy in my hips, oh when I bump and grind _

_You'll be my Santa boy, all dressed in red _

_And ride that little reindeer all through my head _

_Round and round _

_Round and round _

_Here we go_

- Mas eu ainda estava em dúvida se você gostava ou não de mim de verdade, porque eu sabia que se você não sentisse o mesmo, eu não ia mais conseguir olhar para você – continuou ela. Tiago levantou-se.

- Eu sinto, Lily, eu sinto o mesmo por você! Talvez até algo mais forte! – agora ele pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, massageando o pescoço – E-eu...

_This year I'm gonna take you home _

_This year I don't wanna be alone _

_This year, this Summer, together, _

_And the minutes they pass, and the hours the fly _

_This year, this Summer, forever _

_And the weeks and the months go rushing by _

_This year we have learned how to live _

_How to forget and how to forgive without fear _

_Just love, this Summer, this year_

- Eu te amo! – os dois exclamaram em uníssono. Tiago olhou surpreso para ela e vice-versa. Encararam-se por um breve instante, até Tiago abraçar Lílian pela cintura e esta pelo pescoço. O garoto murmurou em seu ouvido, provocando arrepios: "Te amo", e logo em seguida envolveu-a em um beijo apaixonado, pelo qual esperara e sonhara durante muito tempo, e o qual fez Lílian convencer-se inteiramente de que era com aquele garoto, aquele, de cabelos negros indomáveis, de lindos olhos castanho-esverdeados, dono de um invejável corpo, um Maroto, aquele que odiara por tanto tempo: Tiago Potter; que iria passar o resto de sua vida.

_Day byday, I'm gonna get my way _

_This year I pray for you _

_Seasons turn, I've got a lot to learn _

_And I thank God for you_

Suas línguas se encontravam, movendo-se ritmadamente. Tiago a puxou para mais junto de si, e Lílian começou a correr as mãos pelo seu cabelo. Beijavam-se como se nada mais existisse, como se nada estivesse à sua volta, como se aquele fosse o último dia que viveriam e o queriam aproveitar o máximo possível. Tiago não podia acreditar. Pensou entristecido que provavelmente daqui a pouco iria acordar, que aquilo não passava de um sonho. 'Então eu vou aproveitar esse sonho o mais que eu puder', pensou, determinado. Começou a subir e descer as mãos pelas costas da garota. Desceu para o seu pescoço, beijando-o carinhosamente:

- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei e sonhei com isso – falou, fazendo Lílian suspirar.

Ambos, embora a contra-gosto, pararam o beijo, apenas se abraçando e aproveitando o momento ao máximo.

- Tiago Potter, você quer namorar comigo? – Lílian murmurou no ouvido de Tiago, brincando.

- Claro que sim, Lílian Evans! – Falou Tiago, parando de abraçá-la e sorrindo. Segurou sua mão, puxando-a até o fim do deque, onde estavam há pouco tempo, e sentando-se. Lílian sentou-se ao seu lado, apoiando delicadamente a cabeça do maroto em seu colo e massageando seu cabelo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Remo estava um pouco afastado da festa, andando abraçado a Daniele.

- Sentirei sua falta – a garota falou.

- Também vou sentir sua falta - Remo falou, abaixando ligeiramente a cabeça para olhar a garota nos olhos.

Aproximou-se lentamente, a garota abraçando seu pescoço. Seus lábios se encontraram, beijando-se lentamente. Remo abraçou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Ficaram um tempo assim, depois sentando-se na areia, observando a lua. Remo envolveu Daniele pelo ombro, entristecido. Não gostava de olhar para a lua, trazia-lhe péssimas lembranças da noite em que foi mordido por um lobisomem, sem falar em todas as noites de dolorosas transformações. Virou a cabeça, olhando para outro lado. Avistou duas sombras ao longe numa espécie de píer de madeira.

- Finalmente esses dois se acertaram – murmurou Daniele, que olhava para a mesma direção.

- Eles? – falou Remo, olhando novamente e depois sobressaltando-se: - Lílian e Tiago! Meu Deus, já tava na hora, realmente!

- O que será que o Tiago falou, hein? – Daniele perguntou-se em voz alta.

- Bom, não sei, mas eu estou me sentindo meio que abandonado aqui, sabia? Eu vou embora amanhã cedo! É melhor você me aproveitar enquanto pode! – falou Remo, fingindo indignação e em seguida beijando a garota.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

- Tem um minuto? – Sirius chegou sorrateiramente e murmurou no ouvido de Ana, assustando-ª

- Depende – ela sorriu, virando-se e envolvendo o garoto pelo pescoço – Pra que?

- Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa, vem comigo – falou ele, saindo da festa e puxando Ana pela mão.

Andou um pouco com os pés na água e parou, apontando para algum lugar no mar. Ou melhor, sobre ele. Ana olhou, apertando os olhos por causa da distância e logo em seguida abafou uma expressão de surpresa.

Lílian e Tiago! Sério?

Finalmente, não?

Com certeza! Esses dois foram feitos um para o outro, só a Lily que não percebia isso. Ai... que fofo! – falou ela, olhando para as duas silhuetas recortadas pela luza da lua.

Sabe... – começou Sirius, enlaçando sua cintura – Eu sou mais fofo – continuou, com cara de cachorrinho molhado.

Você não existe, Sirius – falou Ana, rindo e beijando-o lentamente.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sabe que hoje o céu está particularmente bonito? – falou Tiago, sentando-se e apontando algumas estrelas – Olha aquelas estrelas ali! Nós não a vemos na Inglaterra...

É o Cruzeiro do Sul. São lindas, não? – falou Lílian, deitando no deque com a cabeça apoiada nos braços cruzados. Tiago deitou ao seu lado, olhando para a lua assim como a garota – O tempo tá voando. Daqui a pouco estará amanhecendo, e olha que Florianópolis é um dos lugares para o qual "o sol nasce mais tarde"?

Nunca ouviu falar que quando estamos com pessoas queridas o tempo voa?

Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Pode.

Nós não vamos ser um casal meloso e chiclete, vamos?

Lily, eu sou um Maroto, esqueceu? – Tiago respondeu, levantando a cabeça para encarar a garota – Eu não posso abandonar o Almofadinhas, o Aluado e o Rabicho! Eu vou ser seu namorado, mas sem deixar de ser um Maroto, por isso não se preocupe.

Que bom – falou Lílian, virando-se para encarar o garoto, que se aproximou e a beijou.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O sol já estava nascendo, e agora havia muitos casais admirando-o por toda a extensão da areia. Ana e Sirius estavam sentados em um pufe olhando para o céu, ele abraçando-a pelo ombro; Remo e Daniele estavam deitados na areia, conversando e também admirando o céu; Pedro e Gabriela estavam conversando sentados nos banquinhos altos do bar; e o mais novo casal, Lílian e Tiago, estava até aquele momento deitado no deque, admirando o espetáculo natural:

Nós vamos embora hoje – falou Tiago, melancolicamente, se referindo aos Marotos.

Idem.

Eu sei que essa viagem foi curta, pelo menos a parte em que eu estava, mas realmente o tempo voou, não?

Eu estou aqui há dois meses, mas parece que não faz nem dois dias.

Tenho que fazer as malas – disse Tiago, se espreguiçando.

Não quero nem saber, eu vou usar magia. Minha tia nem vai perceber.

É, acho que consigo persuadir o Remo.

Tiago?

O que?

Eu te amo.

Também te amo – falou Tiago, beijando-a – Mas agora temos que ir, nos veremos amanhã no expresso – e segurando a mão da garota, voltaram para o local da festa.

Finalmente os dois pombinhos se acertaram! Aleluia, irmãos! – falou Sirius, quando os dois entraram na pista de dança juntos, erguendo as mãos para o céu.

Temos que fazer as malas – falou Tiago, desanimado.

E você acha que eu não sei? To morto de preguiça!

Cadê o Remo? – perguntou Pedro, aproximando-se com Gabriela e fazendo um sinal positivo para Tiago ao vê-lo de mãos dadas com Lílian.

Falaram de mim? – Remo também chegou com Daniele.

Temos que arrumar as malas.

Ah, ainda temos tempo! – Remo fez um gesto de pouco caso com a mão, piscando discretamente para Tiago.

Remo, nem se tivéssemos superpoderes daria tempo! Temos menos de uma hora, e a casa está uma bagunça, temos que deixa-la decente! – exclamou Sirius, logo depois mudando de expressão: - Nunca pensei que diria isso a Remo Lupin.

Tudo bem, vamos lá – falou Remo, começando a seguir para a casa.

Ao chegarem lá, começaram as despedidas:

Mande-me cartas, ok? – Daniele disse a Remo.

Você também, ouviu, Sirius Black? – Ana falou a Sirius.

Nos vemos amanhã – Lílian abraçou Tiago.

Os casais se despediram com um beijo, e os amigos com um abraço. Trocaram endereços – teriam de usar o correio trouxa se quisessem manter contato – e as garotas se foram.

E então? Vamos começar? – falou Tiago, virando-se para os amigos e puxando a varinha de sue bolso, sorrindo marotamente.

Pode crer – falou Sirius, fazendo o mesmo – Eu e o Pontas cuidamos do andar de baixo e vocês do de cima, ok?

Tudo bem – Pedro falou, subindo as escadas empunhando a varinha também.

Não façam muito barulho nem chamem a atenção – advertiu Remo, antes de subir também.

Sim senhor – Tiago brincou, batendo continência, logo em seguida sorrindo para Sirius e arregaçando as mangas.

Espalharam-se, limpando e arrumando tudo o que fosse preciso. Ao final, parecia que ninguém estivera na casa durante as férias dos proprietários.

Tomaram um banho rápido, levando sua bagagem para perto da lareira, onde Remo segurava um saquinho com pó de flu. Voltariam para a residência dos Potter, e logo em seguida cada qual para sua própria casa. Em pouco tempo, Tiago já estava deitado sozinho em seu quarto. 'Esse vai ser um ano realmente inesquecível', pensou, lembrando de tudo o que acontecera nas férias e sorrindo.

**

* * *

****N/A: Acabou! Vocês gostaram? Eu não amei, mas até que ficou boazinha... Espero que gostem. Eu amei cada review q vocês me deixaram, que me fizeram muito feliz. Peço que me desculpem pelos atrasos, mas também sou humana! E quero agradecer a Rach-Black, ThatPotter, mayara, 22K, Tainah, Mah Clarinha, Ayame Yukane, BaBi Evans, celleee, Mylla Evans, Mazinha Black, Susana Snape, Daisuka M., Gaby, Mrs LilyGirl, Luli Uchiha, Bru Black e Mione Malfoy, Lily 'Evans' Lied, Lilian Kyoyama, Mila malfoy e Thati, q comentaram na fic! Agradecimentos especias a Flavinha Greeneye, a melhor beta e amiga do mundo, e a Ayame Yukane, que propôs esse 'desafio' e me deu apoio. Pela última vez(nessa fic), vamos às respostas às reviews:**

**Mah Clarinha**Não foi fofo? Nossa, se um Tiago Potter cantasse aquilo pra mim... eu desmaiava ou agarrava na hora! xD Vc gostou do modo como eles se acertaram?

**Luli Uchiha**Q bom q gosta(va) da fic! Gostou do luau?

**Lily 'Evans' Lied**Pois é... mas quem não quer ser carregada por um maroto(excluindo o Pedro disso)? Desculpa por ter demorado, ando mt ocupada! O q achou do luau?

**Rach Black** Ah, q fofo vc comentar mesmo sem poder! Que bom q gostou! E quanto a FddS?

**BaBi Evans**É, a Lily finalmente se tocou do óbvio! Ah, fica tranqüila, eu nunca plagiaria ninguém, muito menos a tua fic! Bom, nesse cap o Tiago **e **a Lily se declararam um ao outro! xDD

**Tathi: **Olha, é o seguinte. Eu não pus essas coisas q vc sugeriu pois a fic já estava pronta, e além do mais era pra um desafio, então ela tinha q ser meio 'resumida', então não dava para elaborar essa parte inglês/português e tal... quem sabe em uma próxima vez? xDD

**Bom, gente, é isso! Eu só queria dizer que adorei escrever e postar essa fic, e se vocês ainda não foram no meu profile, vejam a capa de Amores de Verão e de Amor para todos os Verões, a continuação lá, ok?**

**Digam-me se gostaram, please, eu preciso saber!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Cecelitxa E. Black**


End file.
